En el futuro todo es distinto
by Kyoshi-C
Summary: Bueno, en una semana lo subi, este es el capitulo de navidad pero las cosas no son muy buenas para Sokka y Katara.
1. Todo es culpa del collar

**Hola! Bien este es otro Fan Fiction que hago y será del futuro… creo que seria mejor… a explicare todo en la historia para que lo entiendan mejor…. **

Capitulo 1:

Todo es culpa del collar…

-¡Katara! Katara, apúrate-decía un joven de a lo menos 15 años con el cabello mas o menos largo comparado con los demás y tomado por una coleta **(así como lo tiene Sokka jeje)**.

-Ya voy Sokka-le respondía ella.

-¿No que querías llegar antes a la cuidad?

-Ya voy, y tú eras el que no soportaba la naturaleza hermanito.

-Una cosa… yo… oh quiero volver ya así que es mejor que bajes esa escalera papá nos espera y tu todavía ahí.

-Oh por dios.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-El collar de mamá.

-¿Lo perdiste?

-No aquí esta-dijo bajando la escalera y mostrándolo.

-¡Que bien!, ahora larguemos nos de aquí, papá nos espera en el auto.

-No quiero irme todavía, ¿por que no nos quedamos una semana mas?- dijo la morena tratándose de hacer un medio moño.

-¡Katara estas loca! -se exalto- sin video-juegos, sin amigos y sin televisión por cinco días ¿y tu quieres mas?

-Tú eres el poco sociable hermanito…

-¿a que te refieres?

-Que tú no hiciste nuevos amigos.

-Por lo menos no hice enemigos…

-¿A que…

-Sokka, Katara ¿pueden apurarse?-pregunto un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño oscuro como sus dos hijos y ojos azulados como ellos.

-Díselo a Katara papá- dijo Sokka acusándola.

-¿Qué pasa Katara?

-No quiero dejar el campamento, ni la cabaña de verano, ni el bosque y mucho menos el río.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos seis días mas?

-En serio-dijo Katara ilusionada.

-Nooo-grito Sokka.

-Pero solo seis días más, deben ir al colegio en nueve días más.

-Nooo-grito nuevamente Sokka.

-Gracias papá.

-Bien ahora a desempacar.

-Te-o-dio –dijo Sokka a su hermana y ella solo le sonrió.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

DOS HORAS DESPUES.

-Bien creo que la casa esta bien –dijo el padre orgulloso del trabajo de todos.

-¿Qué harás ahora papá? –pregunto Katara.

-Tengo que trabajar y para eso iré al pueblo, para buscar señal…

-¿Trajiste tu NoteBook? –pregunto Sokka desesperado.

-Si, pero creo que te haría bien una caminata o salir con tu hermana.

-¿Qué?

-Bien chicos, los quiero y no se alejen mucho de la cabaña.

-No papá.

-Genial, me quede con mi hermana chica, menos mal que sabes cocinar, prepárame una pizza –dijo tirándose al sofá.

-Lo siento Sokka, pero saldré.

-¿A que?

-A leer-dijo metiendo un libro en su mochila celeste y tomando un chaleco.

-Genial, si hago estallar la cocina es tu culpa.

-Sokka, eres la persona más floja que conozco y te compadezco.

-¿Me prepararas la pizza?

-No –dijo saliendo rápidamente de la cabaña.

-Bien, ella se lo pierde ¿Qué hay en la TV?, oh no, no hay señal –dijo Sokka desesperado.- sin TV, sin video-juegos, sin comida, moriré.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mientras Sokka se desesperaba a causa de sus "problemas", Katara caminaba por la orilla del río, era realmente hermoso, el agua era transparente y las piedras del río era de colores celestes y verdes, este paraíso natural lo heredo su padre y ella tiene la suerte de que algún día será de ella, pero no lo quiere, prefiere que su padre viva antes de tener ese hermoso lugar para ella sola. Era tentador ese lugar _-¿Qué pasaría si me metiera al agua? –_Se pregunto –_No creo que pase nada malo –_dijo sacándose las zapatillas y el chaleco.

-Oh, pero que deliciosa esta.

Así paso largo rato, hasta que vio un auto rojo dirigiéndose rumbo a su cabaña, por la ventana del auto se pudo ver a un joven de 15 años y a una niña un poco menor, el rostro del hombre que iba manejando no lo pudo distinguir.

-¿Quiénes serán? –dijo saliendo del agua y tomando sus pertenencias para seguirlos con dificultad a través de la orilla del río, no llegaron a su cabaña, siguieron por un camino de fango, Katara era una chica muy curiosa y con rapidez se puso sus zapatillas y siguió hacia su cabaña para tomar su bicicleta y seguirlos con mas rapidez.

-Padre, aun no entiendo porque debemos venir –dijo el joven que se hallaba en el auto.

-Zuko –le respondía una mujer de dulce rostro y voz –venimos de vacaciones por una semana.

-Como quieras –dijo el joven sacando un mp4 y poniéndose los audífonos.

Katara seguía al auto con gran velocidad, ya estaba cansada, pero quería saber quienes eran ellos y que querían, pero más quería saber quien era ese chico, no por que le gustara, si no por curiosidad.

-Oh no, mi collar –dijo Katara al sentirse vacía –debió haberse aflojado cuando me lo puse y se callo en el RÍO –dijo volviendo atrás con su bicicleta.

-Mi collar, mi collar –decía la niña pedaleando hasta que la cadena de la bicicleta se corto haciéndola caer inconciente, al poco tiempo se levanto con un par de herida en sus piernas y brazos, miro hacia donde se había dirigido el auto, lo que vio fue al joven caminando distraído y escuchando música, Katara olvido la bicicleta y se puso a correr en dirección al río para buscar su collar, al llegar allá no sabia por donde comenzar.

-¿Qué pasaría si? –Se preguntaba Katara –no, estoy loca, papá me prohibió usar el agua control, pero no hay nadie –razón suficiente, Katara uso el agua-control para abrirse paso y encontrar su collar, lo que no sabía es que Zuko la estaba observando.

-Aquí esta –dijo mostrándolo, se lo puso y se dio la vuelta, al ver a Zuko salio corriendo ¿Pero hacia donde podía ir?, estaba claro que a su cabaña no, entonces…

Solo podía correr lejos de él, que no la encontrara nunca, corrió por el lecho del río, Zuko la siguió, pero le costo atraparla, cuando lo hizo la tomo de un brazo y ella rápidamente se dio vuelta.

-Tú no has visto nada –dijo y se soltó corriendo lejos de ahí.

Al llegar a su casa se dio cuenta de algo, el apuro por ir a buscar su collar la hizo olvidar su mochila con su libro y su chaleco, y lo mas importante, su bicicleta.

-¿Katara que paso? –pregunto Sokka al verla toda mojada, sin sus cosas y con un par de heridas en sus brazos y piernas.

-Nada –respondió ella y subió las escaleras.

-Katara, vuelve aquí ¿Qué le vas a decir a papá?

-Nada, me caí de la bicicleta, eso es todo.

-¿Y por que no traes tus cosas?

-Están en el jardín –mintió.

-Como quieras, si llega papá te aviso, tienes que encontrar una excusa mejor.

Katara solo se fue a su habitación y se tendió para quedarse tendida y pensar en ese chico ¿Cómo le diría a su padre lo que sucedió? No, no se lo diría, le mentiría y todo acabado, tendría que pasar los próximos seis días en su casa, sin salir, ni si quiera asomarse a la ventana, con esto acabaría todo…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Y que tal? Bien espero que les haya gustado y escriban reviews por favor!!! **

**Hasta la próxima… **

**Kyoshi. **

PD: soy terrible escribiendo títulos pero que da.


	2. No me temas

**Hola! Capitulo numero dos de En el futuro todo es distinto... Katara decide que no debe esconderse ¿Quién le creería a ese chico? (**_ShinobuByako_**) Gracias, es el primer review que recibo, pueden usar el control de los elementos pero no delante de gente normal porque… por que ya sabrán. (**_always mssb_**) bueno ella teme de él porque sabe que es y mas peor aun tiene una pesadilla en que la juzga, pero Zuko no es malo. (Suan) Gracias, quería salir de la rutina, espero que los días en la cabaña no se me alarguen como en el otro fic jeje. **

Capitulo 2:

No me temas.

-Katara, Sokka –decía su padre al entrar.

-Katara esta arriba –le respondió Sokka.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Se cayó andando en bicicleta y unos perros la atacaron, tiro sus cosas y ahora no sabe donde están.

-¿Qué raro, creí que aquí no habían perros? Deben ser de los nuevos vecinos.

-¿Hay nuevo vecinos? –preguntaron ambos, Sokka levantándose del sofá y Katara bajando las escaleras.

-Si, preparare la cena.

-Creo que yo no comeré nada. –dijo Katara y subió a su habitación.

-Le ocurre algo a tu hermana Sokka.

-No, puedes darme la ración de ella.

Katara se tendió en un cama y lentamente se quedo dormida, solo hasta que la luna salio, se asomo a su ventana para contemplarla, sintió que unos pasos se dirigían a su habitación, era el chico que la vio, era Zuko, se asusto.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –pregunto la joven.

-Eres maestra y sabrán todos que lo eres. –dijo Zuko señalándola.

-No, tú no entiendes, por favor, no le digas a nadie –decía ella triste.

-¿Por qué debería guardar tu secreto?

-Porque…

-No hay un por que para lo que tu eres, eres una especie que se acabo y que debe terminarse.

-No, por favor.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, todo había sido un sueño, no había tal chico que la amenazo, pero aun así le tenia miedo a él, bajo la escalera y vio a su padre y a su hermano tomando desayuno.

-Katara –decía su padre -¿Quieres venir con nosotros a la cuidad?

-No papá –respondió ella.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?

-No papá –dio la misma respuesta.

-Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme.

-Vamos papá –dijo Sokka terminado de desayunar.

-Adiós Katara.

-Si, chao hermanita.

Katara recogió los platos del desayuno viendo como se iban en auto, lavo los platos y lleno la tina de agua para darse un reconfortante baño, al salir se vistió y se hizo un medio moño **(como el de ayer) **estaba sin ánimos de comer y prendió la radio, no se sintonizaban muchas emisoras así que puso un CD, y se puso a leer.

Así paso alrededor de una hora, hasta que vio a Zuko asomarse con un bulto en sus brazos, cerró las cortinas, apago la radio y se escondió detrás del sofá.

Zuko toco la puerta **(que cordial) **la puerta estaba abierta y entro, vio a Katara y dejo el bulto que traía en el sofá y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto Katara.

-Solo quiero… -respondía el.

-Katara, ya llegue –decía Sokka abriendo la puerta.

-No te acerques –dijo Katara a Zuko, y Sokka al ver a su hermana llorando y al extraño al lado de ella creyó que el le había hecho algo y le dijo.

–Sal de mi casa ahora –Zuko obedeció, aunque tenían la misma edad Sokka era mas alto que el y además él no era nadie para desautorizarlo, Sokka le cerro la puerta en sus narices y se acercó a Katara para consolarla.

-Prométeme que no volverá –dijo Katara a su hermano.

-Te lo prometo, a todo esto ¿Qué te hizo?

-Me vio haciendo Agua-control.

-Katara, sabes que nuestro padre te impidió que practiques.

-Lo se, pero no lo vi y mi collar.

-Se te perdió ¿verdad?

-Si.

-No te preocupes, si el se acerca a ti se las vera conmigo.

-Sokka ¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano?

-Emmm… nada especial, Katara, que te dejo el ahí.

-Creo que son mis cosas.

-Por lo menos las devolvió.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cuando llego el padre de Sokka y Katara disfrutaron una cena familiar sin si quiera tocar el tema de ser un maestro, al terminar de cenar cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Ah Katara –dijo Sokka –abajo hay una bolsa donde hay una caja de bombones y un mail de Aang mas una postal de Toph **(si, Toph esta y es maestra) **se me olvido decirte.

-¿Qué? Ahora mismo las voy a ver –dijo Katara bajando las escaleras.

El mail decía:

_Katara: _

_¿Cómo estas? Es una pregunta estándar lo se, vuelvo en tres días mas a Sei **(deriva de Ba Sing Sei, es donde viven todos incluyendo a Zuzu que se muda), **te envió los chocolates por que se que te gustan mucho y solo quiero decirte que te extraño. _

_Te quiere_

_Aang. _

Katara abrió la caja de chocolates y vio que faltaban dos, de inmediato pensó en Sokka, después leyó la postal de Toph

_¿Qué hay Katara?, yo estoy en Miami **(es una chica rica) **con mis padres y es la ultima parada que hacemos de nuestras vacaciones, aquí pasare un par de días y respóndeme, me siento sola, lo único que hacen mis padres es salir de compras y el estúpido mayordomo no me deja tranquila así que no puedo practica tierra-control, quien como tu. _

_Toph. _

Katar rió al leer la postal de Toph y subió a busca su NoteBook (el único que no llevo nada de eso fue Sokka) para escribirles mails a sus amigos.

_Querido Aang: _

_Disfrute mucho tus chocolates, Sokka se comió dos, tu si sabes lo que me gusta, lo malo es que un chico desconocido me vio practicando Agua-control y no se lo que pasara, parece buena persona, pero aun así temo lo que pasara, en cuatro días mas vuelvo a Sei, espérame y saldremos con Toph… _

_Besos _

_Katara. _

_Toph: _

_¿Te doy un consejo? Golpéalo con una roca en la cabeza y déjalo inconciente, así podrás practica tranquila, por mi parte hay un chico que me vio practicar así que no puedo salir, tu sabes que pasara si alguien se entera… _

_Adiós _

_Katara. _

Katara salio a su jardín y luego se dirigió rumbo al río a practicar tranquila, eran alrededor de las 11 y ni ese chico ni nadie podría estar a esas horas por esos lugares, así que se puso a practicar, debía hacerlo, era parte de ella igual que Aang debía practicar el Aire-control, Toph y Haru la tierra-control, debía hacerlo, comenzó a practicar y lo hizo por quince minutos hasta que Zuko llego. _No otra vez el no_. Se dijo Katara y comenzó a huir, pero este la tomo y le pregunto.

-¿Por qué me temes?

-Porque tú sabes que soy –dijo ella.

-Ven –dijo soltándola y ella lo siguió, es se sentó en una roca y ella hizo lo mismo, estaba todo muy normal, ella ni siquiera sabia por que lo había seguido.

-¿Qué querías decirme? –pregunto ella temerosa.

-Soy maestro igual que tu –dijo haciendo un poco de fuego-control con sus manos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No me diste tiempo.

-Bien creo que puedo confiar en ti –dijo Katara y como Zuko no había parado de hacer fuego-control ella lo apago tirándole un poco de agua hasta que Zuko quedo totalmente mojado y este le respondió tirándola al río, ella furiosa le lanzo una enorme ola encima y al verlo todo empapado se puso a reír.

-Muy gracioso –le respondió este secándose con su fuego control.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –dijo ella parando de reír.

-Me llamo Zuko ¿y tú?

-Yo debo irme dijo mirando su reloj que apuntaba las 11:35 era la hora en que Sokka la pasaba a ver todas las noches.

-¿Te parece que nos juntemos de nuevo?

-Claro, aquí mismo a las 10:30, adiós –dijo con una sonrisa y corrió rápidamente a su cabaña, cuando entro a su habitación su hermano aun no la había ido a visitar así que se metió a su cama para hacerse la dormida…

**CONTINUARA **

**Y que les pareció? Espero que les haya gusta y gracias por los reviews. **

**Adelanto: **

**-Katara vuelve a juntarse con Zuko y Sokka la descubre, se la lleva y amenaza a Zuko. **

**-Katara se enoja con su hermano, discuten y el se da cuenta que su hermana creció y que no lo necesita mas. **

**-Katara recibe otra carta de sus amigos. **

**-Aparece como Aang y Toph pasan su vacaciones (aunque creo que será para el capitulo numero 4) **

**Bien… **

**Gracias, y que lo pasen bien. **

**Kyoshi. **


	3. ¿Cita?

**Bien aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de En el futuro todo es distinto. (**_Argen_**) Bueno, porque a las personas que se le ve usando el control de los elementos se los llevan para hacerles pruebas que mas son torturas, el ser humano común intenta destruir a los maestros de elementos, Iroh se fue en un crucero pero aparecerá como el maestro de Zuko y si Zutara y Tong. (**_ShinobuByako_**) Si, lo se fue corto, pero lo escribí en una hora ½ o dos :D, prometo que este será mas largo. (**_Aspasie Von Kenneth_**) muchas gracias: ) **

Capitulo 3:

¿Cita?

Al otro día, Katara, ya no tenia miedo, fue con su padre a la cuidad para enviarles un nuevo mensaje a sus amigos, uno que habla muy bien de Zuko y de lo comprensivo que puede llegar a ser.

Carta para Aang:

_Querido Aang: _

_Ayer conocí a Zuko, un chico que al principio me pareció alguien en que no podía confiar, pero el es un maestro igual que tu y yo, gracias por los chocolates y Sokka como siempre se como algunos. _

_Besos_

_Katara _

Mail para Toph:

_Toph: _

_¿Quieres un concejo? Golpea al mayordomo con una roca, casera inconciente y así podrás practicar tranquila, por mi parte lo de el chico que conocí ya paso, el es maestro y me comprende. _

_Adiós. _

_Katara . _

Después de enviarlos y al regresar a su casa Katara recordó la noche pasada, recordó a Zuko y su forma de convencerla, era extraño pero de verdad quería volver a verlo. _¿Voy normal o me pongo algo?. _Se preguntaba la joven_. Un minuto. _Se dijo_. Suki esta en esta cuidad, le pediré ayuda a ella. _

-Papá –le dijo desde el asiento trasero.

-¿Si?

-¿Sabes donde esta Suki?

-No, pero tu tienes su celular ¿verdad?

-Cierto, que tonta –dijo y la llamo desde su celular, todavía estaban en la cuidad y había señal. –Alo, Suki… ¿nos podemos juntar?... en diez minutos mas… en el café… gracias.

-¿Entonces donde te dejo?

-En el café.

-¿A que hora te vengo a buscar?

-No lo hagas –dijo Katara bajándose del auto, y ahí estaba, su gran amiga Suki, su hermano y Suki eran las únicas personas comunes que sabían que ella era maestra, y por eso mismo se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y consejera para todo.

-Katara –dijo Suki abrazándola.

-Suki –le respondió esta.

-¿Paso algo malo?

-No ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque siempre cuando vienes a mi es por que algo a pasado.

-No Suki, es todo lo contrario.

-Ven, pidamos un café y me cuentas todo.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué desean? –dijo un joven acercándose.

-Yo un café con crema –le respondió Suki.

-Y yo un té con galletas.

-Bien –dijo Suki al ver que el joven se alejaba -¿Qué paso?

-Conocí a un chico, su nombre es Zuko y lo voy a ver esta tarde…

-¿El sabe…

-Si, el también es maestro y él no sabe mi nombre.

-Será mejor que no se lo digas hasta que tengas plena confianza, ahora sígueme contando.

-Lo que no se es si ir como si fuera un cita o no.

-Pero cuéntame más sobre él.

-Esta bien, una tarde él me vio practicando y yo huí del, al otro día me fue a ver y a dejar una cosas que olvide, a la noche fui a practicar y me encuentro con él, me dice que no le tema porque él también es maestro, jugamos un poco y mi pregunto si nos podíamos volver a ver.

-¡Que bien!

-Si, pero no se como hablarle, como ir vestida.

-Tranquila, iremos de compras.

-Pero no tengo dinero.

-Ah, pero yo si –dijo sacando una tarjeta dorada –con esto podemos comprar dos tiendas con todo.

-Tú no paras de sorprenderme.

-Vamos –dijo Suki con una sonrisa.

Katara se probó mucha ropa, así como una falda larga y blusa rosa, un pantalón con polera café, no, no y no, nada le quedaba bien a Katara, hasta que se probó un jeans con una polera celeste y una mantita (digo mantita porque solo le llegaba a la cintura) azul oscuro.

-¡Eso! –exclamo Suki.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si, ahora vamos a tu cabaña para arreglar todo.

-Gracias, Suki.

Era todavía de día así que se fueron caminando hacia la cabaña, al llegar hay no había nadie, Katara y Suki pusieron en marcha todo, al termino del día llego Sokka y Suki se fue.

-Sokka te ira a dejar –dijo Katara.

-Oh, no lo creo –le respondió Suki.

-Él sabe manejar.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Sokka.

-Que la iras a dejar.

-Como quieras –dijo Sokka tomando las llaves del auto que estaban sobre una mesita.

Katara subió la escalera y de su ventana miro el auto que se alejaba, luego se vio en el espejo para ver como había quedado. _¿Y si tiene novia? _Se pregunto_. O peor aun, si no le gusto, si solo quiere hablar, oh, en que lío me metí. _

Katara se hizo una coleta y reviso todo mas de diez veces, y no se dio cuenta como, pero ye eran las 10:30, hora en que Sokka se iba a su habitación a dormir **(demasiado temprano, pero era flojo)**, Katara bajo rápidamente a esperar los ronquidos de su hermano, después de eso abrió lentamente a puerta para salir corriendo, y ahí estaba Zuko, sentado con un pantalón beige y polera naranja.

-Hola –dijo Zuko apenas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Katara.

-Hola –le respondió ella sentándose a su lado.

-No me has contestado una pregunta.

-¿Así? ¿Cuál?

-Dime tu nombre.

-Emmm… Lucy.

-¿Lucy?

-Lucy.

-Bien Lucy ¿Por qué huías de mí?

-Te lo contare, hace algunos años tuve una amiga, Diana **(personaje mió)**, ella y su hermano pequeño eran maestros, pero un hombre los descubrió, al poco tiempo se los llevaron lejos de su familia, mi padre investigo sobre ello y lo único que encontró fue que se los habían llevado a una especie de laboratorio, todos esperamos que algún día regresaran, pero nunca mas los volví a ver.

-Te entiendo…

-Cada uno de mis amigos supo de una forma u otra.

-No estés triste.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de estar feliz?

-El motivo es que no te han atrapado y que puedes ser alguien normal.

-Sabes muy bien que ni tú ni yo somos normales.

-Lucy, yo…

-Allí estas –grito Sokka –te estuve buscando… ¿Qué haces tú con ella? –pregunto al verlos juntos.

-Sokka –dijo Katara impresionada al verlo.

-Tu no puedes negarle con quien juntarse –le dijo Zuko a Sokka.

-¿A no? –pregunto este.

-No –le respondió y al mismo tiempo Sokka lo golpeo.

-Sokka, eres un tonto –dijo Katara y se fue corriendo con los ojos tristes.

-Si te vuelves a acercar a ella…

-¿Qué?

-Te mato, es mi hermana y ni tu ni nadie la lastima –dijo y se fue a su cabaña, esperando que Katara estuviera ahí, pero no, ella solo había dado la vuelta para juntarse de nuevo con Zuko y al verlo se acerco.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo ella.

-No descuida –le respondió, tenía un poco de sangre en su boca y Katara se dio cuenta.

-Oh, lo lamento enserio, mi hermano es un bobo y mira como te dejo.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-En parte si –dijo sacando un pañuelo blanco para limpiarle la sangre.

-Solo intento protegerte.

-Tampoco soy una niña o una damisela en apuros.

-jeje, eres divertida Lucy.

-¿Si?

-Sí.

-Mi hermano no cree eso.

-Tu hermano no se da cuenta.

-Gracias Zuko.

-No, gracias a ti.

-No digas eso que me sonrojo –dijo tocándose las mejillas.

-Jeje, bien, será mejor que te vayas o tendrás problemas con tu hermano.

-Si tienes razón.

Cuando Katara llego Sokka la estaba esperando.

-¿Por qué no llegaste antes?

-Porque tendría que darte explicaciones.

-Soy tu hermano mayor y…

-Y eso no te da derecho a molestarme, si con suerte me dejas juntarme con Aang y Toph, ya no soy una niña, Sokka ya crecí y se cuidarme sola.

-Ha y ahora resulta que de un día para otro te cae bien ese tal Zuko.

-Si.

-Pues perdóname por intentar protegerte.

-Cuando necesite tu ayuda te la pediré, pero no debes andar golpeando a las personas por ahí.

-Resulta, querida hermanita, que ayer me decías "Sokka que no se acerque a mi" y ahora te gusta.

-¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso.

-Como sea, crees que soy adivino.

-No, solo quiero que me dejes vivir, acaso llegara la hora que me case y cuando pregunten "hay alguien que se oponga" tu digas "yo, mi hermana es muy pequeña para que se case".

-No Katara, pero date cuenta que yo no puedo saberlo todo.

-Entonces será mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos Sokka.

-Cuando necesites mi ayuda no te la prestare.

-Que bueno –dijo y se marcho a su habitación, furiosa cerro la puerta y lloro. _¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto? Ese chico es muy bueno para que este sufriendo por mi culpa, dejare de verlo, eso será lo mejor. _

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Bien Zuzu –decía una niña al verlo llegar –tienes una nueva novia.

-No molestes Azula.

-Oh, entonces de quien es ese pañuelo.

-Emmm… de una amiga –Zuko no sabía como se lo había quedado.

-Como sea, no te volveré a encubrir ante mamá.

-¿Pregunto por mi? –dijo abriendo el refrigerador.

-Toda la tarde, le dije que estabas donde un nuevo amigo.

-Que bien –dijo Zuko bebiendo una bebida en lata.

-Así –dijo Azula y lanzándole una llamarada de fuego –soy tu hermana no tu niñera.

-Un día de estos me vas a matar.

-No sabes cuan feliz me harías.

Azula subió a su habitación y Zuko se sentó en el sofá, solo pensaba en todo lo que paso _Primero: ¿Por qué no lo golpee? ¿Por qué le dije eso a la tal Lucy? _

**CONTINUARA **

**Este capitulo se me acorto, todos se me acortan :( buaa necesito recalibrar mi imaginación jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y díganme ¿avanzo en esto? **

**Adelanto: **

**-Las Vacaciones de Aang. **

**-Las aburridas vacaciones de Toph (según ella son aburridas, que mas desearía yo, por lo menos salir de Chile)**

**Besos **

**Kyoshi… **


	4. Aang y Toph mini chap

**Voy a hacer un record si sigo así, escribiendo dos fic y un trabajo para biología jeje… bien este es el capitulo numero cuatro si mal no recuerdo (la memoria me falla últimamente xD) este capitulo trata sobre Aang y Toph. (**_Argen_**) Y nunca lo veras jaja, es muy rara mi historia, y de echo todas son así, pero hago lo que puedo por mejorar, Sokka instintiva y definitivamente odia a Zuko… y digamos que a Zuko no le cae de lo mejor. (**_ShinobuByako_**) Si, mala suerte la mía, aunque estoy ahorrando unos pesitos para irme al caribe, eso si en unos años mas si sigo sacando plata de mis ahorros jaja, gracias, a por cierto tus fics me encantan: ) **

Capitulo 4:

Aang y Toph.

(Mini capitulo)

Era una hermosa playa con agua claras y a través de ella se veía la arena de color claro, un hombre y un niño paseaban por una feria cerca de allí, ambos parecían estar mucho tiempo en aquellas playas, ya que tenían su blanca piel un poco quemada, el hombre contemplaba las extrañas cosas que se vendían en ese extraño mercado, bellas piedras, extrañas estatuas con figuras mas raras aun, hierbas, inciensos, aretes, pulseras, collares, instrumentos originarios del lugar, puestos de comida típica, arte, etc.

-Aang ¿Qué te parece si le llevas algo de aquí a Katara?-preguntaba el hombre.

-No se que le guste, Gyatsu.

-Has pasado ya tres años con ella y no lo sabes.

-Tal vez unos aretes, nunca habla de lo que le gusta.

-Entonces llévale algo, si quieres estaré en la playa.

-Si, luego iré.

Gyatsu se despidió y Aang siguió su camino, buscando algo que darle…

No encontró nada así que fue a ver su casilla de correo, Katara le había respondido! Era algo bueno para el, aunque el mail no, hablaba sobre el chico nuevo, en pocas palabras Zuko. (Yep Aang esta enamorado de Katara) Al principio sintió celos, pero daba lo mismo, ese chico ya no seria una molestia, si solo lo vería en el verano y… el verano se acababa, las probabilidades de que se volvieran a encontrar eran casi nulas, pero ojo digo casi, pero no nos adelantemos a los hechos, Aang aburrido camino por las ferias hasta que encontró a un hombre que vendía un extraño animal, era un pequeño lemur, este hombre lo tenia amarrado del cuello lo que le impedía escapar.

-¿A cuánto lo vende?-pregunto el niño.

-No lo vendo.-dijo el horrendo hombre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué hay un cartel que lo dice?

-Es para despistar-respondió de mala gana.

-Para mi que ese animal se esta ahogando.

-Tonterías.

-Entonces ¿Por qué intenta escapar?

-Tiene hambre.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no le da de comer?

-No tengo dinero.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo tiene…?

-¿puedes callarte niño?-dijo enojado el hombre.

-Lo siento ¿Cuánto quiere por el?

-Ya te dije, no esta a la venta.

-Entonces ¿Por qué hay un cartel que lo dice?

-Toma niño, toma el maldito lemur y vete-dijo por fin el hombre.

-Bien-dijo Aang, el podía ser a veces muy insistente.

-Ahora vete niño y no te acerques a mí.

Aang ahora tenía una nueva mascota que era muy tierna, era un pequeño lemur muy hambriento y que rápidamente se apodero de las semillas de una tienda, pero lo que no sabía Aang es que este extraño animal era el último lemur alado en todo el mundo, pero pronto se daría cuenta de la "habilidad" de este animal.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Semanas antes…

Toph es una niña que no puede ver muy bien, pero su oído es tan agudo que puede detectar cualquier sonido, además mientras se encuentre en la tierra firme puede sentir algunas vibraciones, es una gran maestra tierra y sus padres solo saben que puede mover pequeñas rocas.

-Toph-decía su madre-apresúrate ¿no querrás llegar tarde a la fiesta de los Dun?

-Ojala pudiera-dijo en voz baja la pequeña- Eh… ya voy.

-Te esperamos Toph-hablo su padre.

-Estoy lista-dijo la pequeña con un vestido verde que hacia juego con sus ojos.

-Te vez hermosa Toph, ya era hora de que variaras, esos pantalones te hacen ver horrible.

-Bueno, la limosina nos espera-dijo el padre intentando cambiar el tema.

Todo el viaje y el resto de la noche Toph estuvo callada, sumida en sus pensamientos rogaba que esta noche y que la vacaciones acabaran, aunque odiaba ir al colegio, era mucho mejor que salir con sus padres a estúpidos "eventos sociales", además extrañaba a Aang, a Katara y a ¿Sokka?, en parte si, extrañaba molestarlo todo el tiempo con su sarcasmo, al recordar esto dio una pequeña risita y siguió con sus recuerdos, ya quería volver a Sei, por lo menos haya nadie la reprochaba por ser maestra, pero aquí si, y lo peor: la maldita noche nunca terminaba, su padre decía a la gente de allí "ella es mi hija" y su madre no paraba de parlotear como un loro y los chico y chicas del lugar se burlaban de ella, ya estaba harta, suerte para ella que ya eran alrededor de las una y podía decirle a su madre que estaba cansada…

-Mamá-dijo Toph con una cara de angelito-tengo sueño.

-Toph ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Le diré al chofer que te lleve-dijo la madre preocupada.

-Gracias mamá.

En un instante estuvo en su casa y, lo mejor, sus padres seguían en la fiesta, se preguntaran ¿Qué haría una niña, de 12 años, sola en su casa y que cada palabra que ella diga sus padres la crean? Pues les responderé 2 alternativas, alternativa 1: hacer una mega ultra fiesta, pero no, no conocía a nadie en esa cuidad, así que nos vamos a la alternativa 2: desordenar (sep, aunque no lo crean eso hacemos) entro a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y saco todo el queso que había, echo un poco en un sartén y el resto en el microondas, lo tostó, nadie le había dicho que el queso muy quemado era malo y que se pegaba así que lo lanzo lejos por el mal sabor y las paredes de la cocina quedaron llenas de queso derretido, luego fue a la habitación de sus padres a buscar un poco de dinero ¿solo un poco? Nah, necesitara mucho. Así pasaron las horas mientras Toph se divertía haciendo desastres, pero ellos llegaron, Toph no sabia que hacer, se escondió en la oscuridad e intento llorar, cuando entraron y vieron el desorden se asustaron, vieron que Toph estaba escondida.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto su madre a la pequeña.

-No lo se-lloro mas Toph-sentí pasos acá abajo y tenia miedo, si hubiera bajado antes tal vez nada malo abría pasado.

-Toph, esta bien, fuiste muy valiente-dijo el padre acompañándolas.

-Papá.

-Será mejor que llamemos a la policía…

-No.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué me decías Toph?

-Nada, deberías llamarla rápido, el ladrón pudo haber escapado.

-No llegara muy lejos.

Así hizo el padre, llamo a la policía y estos llegaron rápidamente al lugar, después de examinar cada cosa e interrogar a Toph, al mayordomo y al chofer llegaron a una conclusión; nadie había entrado ni salido de la casa.

-Toph-decía una de las policías-¿estas segura de que alguien entro?

-No lo se, estoy confundida escuche cosas… mamá-dijo apretándole la mano.

-Será mejor que la lleven a dormir-dijo por fin la mujer.

-Si, yo lo haré-decía la madre mientras se alejaba.-buenas noche Toph-dijo acomodándole las sabanas.

-Buenas noches-le respondió esta con una sonrisa y cuando la puerta se cerró la sonrisita se convirtió en una sonrisa de astucia…

Los próximos días Toph y sus padres viajaron por Inglaterra, Paris y otros lugares de Europa, hasta llegar a Miami donde Toph, ya aburrida, comenzó a escribir a sus amigos…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Mala Toph, mala jeje, debía ponerle un poco de rebeldía, aunque me excedí, no importa, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima. **

**Adelanto: **

**-Katara se despide de Zuko… **

**Las edades no las he dicho ¿seria imprudente decirlas ahora?**

**-Aang: 12 **

**-Azula: 13 **

**-Katara: 13 **

**-Momo: no se sabe. **

**-Sokka: 15 **

**-Toph: 12 **

**-Zuko: 14 o 15? ¿Qué dicen? **

**Kyoshi… **


	5. Los ultimos dos dias

**Ñam, escribo los dos capítulos de una, como no tienen nada que ver uno con el otro, jeje, este capitulo es del fin del verano y disfrútenlo. Un momento quieren me perdí un poco jeje, olviden lo días anteriores y para que no se confundan fueron 3 pero en este capi. Son 2 días que van a pasar Zuko y Katara, un poco enredada mi historia pero espero que les guste. (**_Argen_**) No es miope solo cuando despierta no ve bien, es algo rara y si es la reencarnación del demonio, jajaja pero no tanto como Azula… (**_flower of night_**) Lo vi, pero para participar tengo que hacer otro fic… lo haré :D. (Pensando… Soki! Tong! Zutara!) (**_ShinobuByako_**) Jajaja, gracias, en tu fic Zutara 2007, me guío por la edad de Katara, ella tiene 15 así que Zuzu tiene 18 o 17 depende, Aang y Toph 13, Azula 15 y Sokka 16 o 17. :D **

Capitulo 5:

Los últimos dos días.

(Si no se han dado cuenta soy un asco poniendo títulos)

Katara no había ido a juntarse con Zuko en la noche pasada ¿miedo? ¿vergüenza?, miedo a que él la rechazara, vergüenza por el golpe que le dio Sokka, aun no lo sabia, pero debía ir, debía averiguar mas sobre el tal Zuko, debía saber todo ¿por curiosidad? O ¿Por qué ese chico era lindo? Auch eso era difícil de resolver, tan solo debía verlo de nuevo…

-Sokka –dijo ella.

-¿Si? –le respondió su hermano.

-¿Vas a salir hoy?

-Eso creo ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Para que me traigas un libro…

-Katara ¿Cuándo dejaras de leer libros?

-Es mejor leer que estar flojeando.

-¿Qué libro quieres?

-Mmm… no lo se… creo que… mmm…

-Decídete no tengo todo el día.

-Memorias de Idhún.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un libro…

-Como sea ya me voy.

-Adiós Sokka.

-Adiós.

Uff… por fin se deshizo de su hermano, ahora a encontrar a Zuko, seria fácil si recordamos que en ese sector habían exactamente 2 casas, solo había que seguir el otro camino y estaría todo bien…

Y ahí estaba, una enorme casa blanca y con bellos jardines. _No puedo creer que Zuko viva aquí, este lugar es hermoso, esto es increíble._ Decía Katara mientras caminaba por los jardines_. Oh, pero que casa mas enorme. _La puerta estaba abierta y simplemente entro, no había servidumbre ni gente allí adentro, en una de las paredes había fotografías de la familia, pero siguió, debía encontrar a Zuko, subió las escaleras y entro a lo que se suponía que era la habitación del chico, era una habitación con televisor, juegos de toda clase, un armario, cosas pegadas en las paredes y una cama, nadie estaba y siguió buscando. La casa era tan grande que vago por ella unos minutos, hasta que encontró una puerta cerrada, la abrió y se sorprendió, era una biblioteca, era la mas grande biblioteca que haya visto en su vida, libros ordenados de la A a la Z, era tan grande que una persona debía tomarse una vida para leer todos los libros…

-Oh, pero que… esto es increíble –dijo Katara en voz alta.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Zuko!, lo siento, nunca debí haber entrado, disculpa, si quieres salgo.

-No, no te preocupes, da igual yo hice lo mismo… y no me has respondido.

-Claro, me encanta, si yo tuviera una biblioteca así no pararía de leer.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte con algunos libros…

-¿En serio?

-Si, yo no creo que los lea así que…-el abrazo que le dio Katara congelo sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias…

-De nada Lucy.

-Emmm…

-¿Qué?

-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro, estos libros eran del padre de mi madre y ahora son míos…

-¡Genial! ¿Por qué no intentas leer uno?

-La lectura no va conmigo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A… que yo… no… no leo mucho.

-Es divertido.

-Es que soy muy flojo…

-¬¬ No me digas, prefieres estar haciendo cualquier cosa menos leyendo o estudiando.

-Emmm… yo… me conoces mas de lo que imaginaba –dijo riendo –bueno vas a escoger uno.

-Me tomaría mucho tiempo elegir…

-Tienes toda la tarde, mi padre y mi hermana salieron, mi madre esta un poco resfriada, tienes el tiempo suficiente para escoger.

-¡Genial! A pero mi hermano…

-¿No sabe donde estas?

-No.

-No importa, llámalo.

-Tú quieres que me quede.

-Bueno… si.

-No fue una pregunta –dijo Katara burlándose -¿Dónde esta el teléfono?

-Hay uno en cada habitación.

-Wow ustedes si que son ricos.

-¿Tu crees? Acaso tú no tienes…

-No, papá viaja haciendo negocios y aunque es un reconocido empresario el dinero que gana esta dedicado a nuestro futuro…

-Ah… y ¿vas a llamar? –dijo Zuko mostrándole el teléfono.

Katara marco el número de celular de su hermano.

-Alo… Si… te llamaba para decirte que estoy en casa de… de… ¿Suki? Si estaré toda la tarde… no ella sigue en la cuidad, estoy con ella ¿no?... vuelvo en la tarde… dile a papá que estoy en casa de Suki… que mas le vas a decir… bien luego los leo… ¿no encontraste el libro? A no importa… si adiós. Si me cuido… si llego a más tardar a las 8:30… si, no más tarde… adiós.

-¿Listo?

-Listo.

-Escoge.

-Creo que ya se cual quiero –dijo Katara acercándose a la repisa de la letra M, luego a la D y por ultimo a la C y E.

-¿Cuáles te llevas?

-Memorias de Idhún, este otro, este y este –dijo Katara mostrando grandes libros de no menos de 600 hojas cada uno.

-Oh, si yo pudiera leerme un libro de esos –se burlo Zuko.

-Muy gracioso ¿y ahora que hacemos?

-¿Te gustaría recorrer los jardines?

-¿Jardines?

-Si.

-Claro.

Eran tantas flores, de diversos colores, los jardines estaban separados por arbustos colocados en filas, habían bellas piletas en cada una y tantas cosas, era hermoso ese lugar.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso.

-Tu igual… -dijo Zuko en voz baja –Si, a mi madre le encanta.

-¿Qué le pasa a ella?

-Tiene fiebre…

-Tal vez yo la pueda ayudar.

-¿Cómo?

-El agua-control no solo es para enfrentarse a enemigos… ven –dijo jalándole del brazo.

-¿A dónde?

-Llévame donde tu madre.

-A…

-Si y me traes agua…

Zuko la llevo hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Ursa y fue a buscar un poco de agua, Katara uso su habilidad de curación, puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ursa y esta inmediatamente despertó.

-¿Mamá? –pregunto confundido Zuko.

-Zuko ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Lucy, una amiga… ella te curo.

-Gracias Lucy.

-No tiene por que agradecerme. –dijo Katara haciendo una reverencia.

-Les prepare unas galletas, espérenme en el jardín.

-No mamá aun no puedes caminar –dijo Zuko preocupado.

-Descuida ella puede hacer cualquier cosa –dijo Katara a su amigo.

-¿Segura?

-Si.

-Puedes ir con tu amiga Zuko, estaré bien –dijo su madre.

-Supongo…

Zuko y Katara se sentaron en una de las mesitas del "jardín C" para conversar.

-¿Por qué no llegaste la noche anterior? –Pregunto Zuko.

-Porque creí que no querrías verme más, después de lo que te hizo Sokka…

-Ah… toma tu pañuelo…

-Puedes conservarlo como recuerdo, como después no nos veremos más…

- Gracias… hey y ¿Qué música te gusta?

-Ehhh… Evanescense… eh te burlaras…

-No, todos tenemos gustos distintos…

-Panda… ¿Y que te gusta hacer?

-Comer pizza?

-Jajaja –la risa de Katara era fina y divertida lo que dibujo una sonrisa en su acompañante.

-Cosas…

-Ah… interesante…

-Aquí están las galletas niños –dijo la madre de Zuko con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Ñamm… que delicia –decía Katara mientras mordía una.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Tú eres muy afortunado… Zuko –decía Katara a su amigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, tu tienes a tu madre con vida… yo no…

-Mmm… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a algún…

-¿Tienes la Wii?

-Si… ¿te gustan las videoconsolas?

-Si –asintió Katara con la cabeza.

-Por aquí.

-Genial!

-Ja, no por que seas una niña dejare que me ganes.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

Quince minutos después…

-Ja, gane…

-No es justo… otra vez Lucy…

-No, perdiste y yo gane.

-Esta bien… creí que podía ganarte…

-Ven…

-¿A dónde?

-Salgamos…

Zuko siguió a Katara, ella lo guiaba por todo el lugar, hablándole de la naturaleza, de los tipos de árboles y cosas como esas, pero Katara no solo quería hablar, ella lo llevaba a alguna parte, eso Zuko lo tenía en mente, pero ¿Dónde lo llevaba?, tal vez a algún lugar que ella quisiera compartir con él, la seguía como si todo fuera un juego, ella comenzó a correr y se escondía de Zuko, el la perseguía hasta que no la encontró mas, vasto que una piedra cayera en su cabeza miro hacia arriba y allí estaba Katara sentada en una rama de un árbol.

-¿Cómo subiste allá arriba? –pregunto él.

-Es fácil –le respondió Katara bajando de un salto.

-Lo admito, eres rara.

-Ja ja –dijo una risa sarcástica.-Ven…

-¿A dónde?

-Hay… solo camina…

-Supongo…

Katara caminaba distraída, disfrutando los sonidos de la naturaleza y del viento que tocaba su rostro, detrás de unos matorrales se encontraba su destino, Katara se abrió paso a través de unos matorrales…

-Esto es…

-Si, es muy lindo, papá me traía a veces.

Era una cascada que hacia un eterno arco iris, rocas al los lado y en una parte había arena blanca, era hondo, era limpio, ninguna cosa mas que hojas y jacintos de agua…

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Zuko al ver que su amiga miraba atentamente al agua.

-Quiero bañarme… el agua se ve tan… tan –Katara no lo pensó mas, se tiro de un salto al agua y se sumergió.

-¡¿Estas loca?! –grito Zuko.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Te va a dar una pulmonía… sal de ahí de inmediato.

-Hablas como mi hermano, no juegues con el fuego, la cortaplumas no es para matar a mi hámster…

-¡Ja!, oficialmente estas loca.

-¿Quiénes eran los que te acompañaban en el auto? –intento cambiar el tema.

-¿No es lógico? Mis padres y mi hermana Azula… sal del agua.

-¿Para que?

-Sal o yo te sacare…

-Me gustaría ver eso…

-Por favor sal…

-Esta bien –dijo saliendo toda empapada mientras se estrujaba su polera…

Al poco rato se oyó un "Achis" de parte de Katara, y así muchos mas…

-Te estas resfriando…

-Dime algo que yo no sepa.

-Son tus ropas mojadas, será mejor que te las saques.

-¿Queeee?

Zuko dio un gran suspiro de agotamiento y dijo –Te vas a resfriar más…

-Estas loco…

-Como quieras… ven.

-¿A dónde?

-A mi casa ¿Dónde mas?

Katara lo siguió mientras tiritaba, los vientos de otoño habían llegado antes de lo previsto y azotaba las copas de los árboles como si todo se tratara de un juego…

-¿Tienes frío? –pregunto Zuko mirándola.

-¿Tu que crees?

-Tienes la espalda mojada –dijo poniéndose detrás de ella y la seco –listo, así no te resfriaras.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Eres igual de obstinada que mi hermana… ya llegamos.

-Yo no soy…

-Prenderé fuego –dijo Zuko abriendo la puerta, al parecer ignoraba a Katara.

-¿En que ayudara?

-Ah… eres insoportable –decía Zuko mientras agrupaba leños dentro de una estufa.

-No tanto como tu…

-Pediré ropas…

-¿A quien?

-Agradece que me preocupo por ti…

Zuko se encamino a un armario y ella lo siguió…

-Aquí hay cosas de mi hermana, le dejaron de gustar hace mucho… elige algo, te espero en la sala de estar…

-Oh esto es lindo –se decía Katara observando cada prenda –Aun no entiendo, debería odiarme si se entera que le mentí, pero solo fue un poco, no se notara, creo, a menos que le importe, aun así parece que esta loco –decía ella mientras se probaba ropa –creo que esta bien…

Espero en el living a que Zuko se dignara a aparecer, pero nada, la casa estaba vacía, por lo menos esa parte de la casa, era tan enorme que estaba dividida en dos alas, el ala oeste y el ala este, Katara solo había recorrido esta última ala, siguió esperando, se sentó en un sillón y siguió esperando, aburrida siguió esperando a que Zuko apareciera, pero nada, ninguna alma viviente aparte de ella y una planta que estaba encima de una mesa, ya aburrida camino por el lugar, nada, ningún rastro de nadie, primero pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero esta "broma" había ido demasiado lejos, nada ni nadie, ya había pasado media hora desde que estaba ahí, solo le quedaba esperar…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Zuko sorprendiéndola.

-Te espero…

-Esto no se llama sala de estar, es en el ala oeste…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si…

-Estuve aquí como una tonta parada esperándote para que tu llegues y me digas "es en el ala oeste"…

-Cada uno espera como puede –dijo Zuko burlándose.

-Ja-ja-ja.

-Jejeje, eres muy divertida…

-Ponte en mi lugar y luego habla….Oh, son las 8:50 ¡Sokka!...

-¿Debes irte?

-Si, adiós –dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, tomo sus cosas y se marcho, mientras Zuko se quedo ahí, parado tocándose con la mano izquierda la mejilla en la que Katara le dio el beso…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara corría rápidamente hacia su casa, al llegar su hermano estaba sentado en el sofá mirándola, ella lo miro fijamente y le dijo:

-Hola.

-Llegaste tarde…

-Me divertía con Suki…

-¿Y esas ropas?

-Me las presto ella.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me mientan Katara.

-No te estoy mintiendo…

-Katara, no soy tonto, Suki dejo la ciudad ayer en la noche ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Por ahí –dijo Katara ignorándolo y subiendo a su habitación.

-¡Katara!

-¿Quieres saber con quien estuve? Estuve con Zuko, ahora no me hables.

-Katara, no me gusta que te juntes con ese "Zuko"

-¿Por qué?

-Algo no me gusta de él.

-Así ¿Qué?

-No lo se, pero te prohíbo que te juntes con él.

-Tú no eres mi padre.

-Pero si no quieres que el se entere de que andas por ahí usando tu "magia", será mejor que me obedezcas.

-No sabes cuanto te odio.

-Katara, hago esto por tu bien.

-¿Qué bien? Si parece que quieres estropear mi vida,… sabes, mejor me largo –dijo tomando uno de los libros y cerro la puerta principal con fuerza, corrió hacia la montaña y comenzó a leer su libro, se sumió tanto la lectura que no noto el pasar de las horas y cuando la luna salio, se dio cuenta que era mas de las 10 PM, hora de juntarse con Zuko, nada le agradaba mas que la compañía de ese antipático chico que se burlaba de ella…, si tal vez estaba loca, pero a veces parecía ser él el único que la comprendía, no podía volver al mismo lugar, así que partió a la enorme casa de Zuko, espero que el saliera y lo siguió sigilosamente… aunque no tan sigilosamente.

-Lucy, ya te vi –dijo este mirando hacia unos arbustos -¿Qué haces allí?

-Me escondo de mi hermano, esta loco…

-Te entiendo, a veces tener un hermano que no te comprende puede ser un verdadero fastidio.

-¿A ti también te ocurre?

-Algo por el estilo, mi hermana esta loca, si algún día vez en el titular de un diario "Hermana mata a su hermano mayor" acuérdate de mí.

-Jajaja, lo que te venia a decir es que es mejor que Sokka no me vea contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sino te dejara peor que el otro día.

-No le tengo miedo.

-Deberías, no es que le este promocionando nada, pero es muy bruto.

-Ah, estoy acostumbrado, no es la primera vez que me golpea un hermano celoso.

-¿A que te refieres? ¬¬.

-A que… a que… eee… siempre me pasa.

-Debes tener mucha suerte con las chicas…

-No, es que antes tenia amigas que tenían hermanos mayores, y ellos se sentían molestos conmigo, es todo.

-Muy bien, no tiene que darme explicaciones Don Juan…

-Jajaja… -rió nervioso.

-Era una broma ¿no te hizo gracia?

-Para nada.

-Entonces… ¿con que te ríes?

-Generalmente de la desgracia ajena.

-Ahh como una vez mi hermano metió la mano dentro de un panal de abejas, salio corriendo y cientos de abejitas lo persiguieron por todo el jardín.

-Jajaja, eso es divertido.

-Y dices que yo soy rara,… aunque si, lo fue.

-Lo ves, mientras no te pase a ti es divertido…

-Supongo, te veo mañana en el lugar que te mostré hoy.

-Genial… ¿Pero y tu hermano?

-Ah da lo mismo…

-¿Qué te motiva a decir eso?

-Ah?

-Si, siempre pasa lo mismo con mi hermana, le doy prácticamente lo mismo.

-Debe ser por que la molestas mucho, debes darle su espacio.

-Supongo…

-Bueno, adiós

-Adiós.

Katara partió nuevamente rumbo a su casa, su padre había llegado y estaba preparando la cena, Sokka estaba viendo TV y no noto su llegada, subió las escaleras a cambiarse de ropa, luego bajo a cenar.

-Katara ¿puedes decirme que te pasa? –pregunto su padre sirviéndose ensalada.

-Nada ¿Por qué? –pregunto ella.

-Te he visto muy distante, ya no te ves en las noches, a donde vas.

-A ninguna parte en especial.

-Si, a ninguna parte, solo a ver a su novio –comento Sokka atacando a una presa de pollo.

-Zuko no es mi novio Sokka –dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Oh, esta bien, solo va a ver a su semi-novio.

-¡Sokka!

-Sokka, deja de molestar a tu hermana –dijo su padre –Dime Katara a donde vas.

-Solo a juntarme con Zuko que por cierto NO ES MI NOVIO.

-Ahh ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar mañana?

-Lo haría papá, si él no estaría amenazado de muerte por Sokka.

-¿Sokka?

-Me da mala espina –dijo mientras tomaba bebida.

-Es buena persona –dijo Katara.

-Pues para mi no lo es.

-Nunca te das el tiempo para conocer a las personas…

-No necesito tiempo, tengo algo que se llama instinto.

-Sokka, no somos animales… no necesitamos instinto.

-El instinto es lo que nos da a saber quienes somos.

-Si me disculpas papá, creo que no tengo hambre –dijo Katara mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Oh, creo que esos papales que están ahí son tuyos –dijo Sokka señalándolos.

-Si ya se.

Eran los correos que le habían enviado sus amigos…

_Querida Katara: _

_Para otra vez te enviare otra cosa, ahora es chico no me parece que sea bueno, sabes que yo no desconfió de mucha gente, pero es tu decisión. _

_Cambiando de tema, tenia un lemur muy lindo, pero no me lo han dejado llevar a Sei, todo por culpa de una ley de tráfico, lo he tenido que liberar en la jungla, aunque pase poco tiempo con el, lo extraño… _

_Aang. _

_Hola! _

_Ohh tienes nuevo novio ¿es lindo?, eso espero sino no pierdas el tiempo, y seguí tu consejo, parece que lo mate, o si no esta en el hospital porque no lo he visto desde hace días, bueno, hoy llegue a Sei, Aang llegara mañana o después de que te envié este mail ¿Cuándo llegas? _

_Toph. _

Katara se rió un poco y luego durmió, mañana seria la última noche que vería a Zuko, lo extrañaría, cuanto deseaba que estas vacaciones duraran más…

**Termino? No mejor sigamos… **

La última noche. 

Despertó temprano, no hizo nada a lo largo de día, solo se quedo allí, en su cama, descansando, mañana en mañana se iría a Sei y lo mas probable era que no volvería a ver a Zuko hasta el próximo verano y para eso faltaba 9 meses, tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo.

Paso todo el día muy lentamente, lavo su ropa, se sirvió desayuno, solo a ella ya que su hermano y su padre se habían ido a la ciudad, sola en su casa, esperando la noche y esperando que el colegio terminara antes de comenzar…

En la noche….

Katara salto desde su ventana a un árbol que estaba cerca de allí, aun faltaban 10 minutos así que llegaría bien, camino lentamente por el camino de hojas, mientras el viento hacia remolinos con ellas, eran los indicios que decían que el otoño se acercaba y que el verano se alejaba, aun así, Katara no tenia frío, caminaba rumbo hacia el lugar donde debían juntarse hoy, Zuko aun no estaba y Katara lo espero, cuando el llego Katara se asusto mucho, creía que era su hermano… pero no, se mantuvieron en silencio por algunos minutos.

-Hoy es el último día que te veo –comento ella.

-Lo se.

-Te extrañare.

-Yo igual.

-¿Te veré el próximo verano?

-Claro, te esperare, llegare antes que ti.

-Gracias,… aquí esta la ropa de tu hermana, esta limpia.

-Ja, no lo dudo,…

-Adiós, mañana debo levantarme temprano, antes de las seis para irme a mi hogar –dijo Katara dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, luego se marcho, se recostó sobre su cama y durmió…

**CONTINUARA… **

**Ya ahora si que fin, este es un muy largo capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews, ya, no recuerdo que comentario mas iba a hacer pero bueno adiós… **

**Kyoshi… **


	6. Bienvenida a Sei

**Como ya salí de vacaciones se me hace más fácil hacer los fics, este será más largo que el anterior, por que habla desde que llegan a Sei hasta que comienzan las clases en resumen 3 días. (**_flower of night_**) Gracias, me inscribí antes por si las dudas (**_Yo_**) muchas gracias : ). (**_ShinobuByako_**) Sep, yo una vez lo intente pero ahí estaban diciéndome NO n.n (**_Rpame_**) Si, hay más parejas, creo que abra Soki, Tykka y un poco de Tophang en un capitulo n.n. (**_Argen_**) Jajaja, no te preocupes, si hay reencuentros, y con lo de Azula no lo se, es difícil ponerla mala si estamos en otra época. Gracias lo por los reviews a todos n.n **

Capitulo 6:

Bienvenida a Sei.

Día 1:

Katara se despertó temprano, creía que había sido la primera pero su hermano ya estaba colocando las cosas en el auto, caja tras caja, se notaba su desesperación.

-¿Desde cuando te despiertas tan temprano? –pregunto Katara en tono burlesco.

-Quiero irme de este lugar y lo sabes muy bien.

-Pero deberás esperar a que papá despierte, es el quien maneja.

-No importa, estoy ahorrando tiempo.

-Ja, estas totalmente desesperado, preparare el desayuno.

-Si, me da mucha hambre trabajar.

Katara se fue con una sonrisa, sonrisa que borro cuando recordó a Zuko, pobre chico, ella le había mentido, era su amigo, pero ¿amigo de Lucy o de Katara?...

Al despertar Hakoda vio que todo estaba listo, Sokka guardaba las cosas en el auto y Katara preparaba el desayuno, _realmente quieren irse_ –pensó.

-Desayuno –dijo Sokka al ver que la mesa estaba servida, tomo rápidamente un café con un trozo de pan mientras su hermana y su padre lo observaban mientras comían. Terminado el desayuno partieron rumbo a Sei, Sokka estaba contento, pero Katara no.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un día mas? –pregunto ella.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto su padre.

-Oh, yo se –hablo Sokka –Quiere volver a ver a Zuko.

-Ya cállate Sokka.

-Oh, lo extrañaras mucho, pero te prometo que el otro año vendremos –dijo su padre.

-Genial –dijo con tono apagado.

-Si Katara, el próximo año vendremos a ver a tu novio.

-¡Que no es mi novio! –grito Katara mientras estrangulaba a su hermano con sus manos.

-Suficiente Katara, deja a tu hermano –y por arte de magia lo soltó.

-Cof-cof –tosió Sokka.

El camino fue largo y agotador, cuando llegaron a Sei encontraron todo muy normal. Katara al llegar a su casa bajo del auto y saco sus cosas, su habitación estaba tal cual como la había dejado, con sus medallas y sus peluches tal cual, luego de relajarse salio para buscar a sus amigos, Aang, como siempre, estaba jugando y la ver a Katara corrió hacia ella para saludarla.

-¡Katara!

-Hola Aang.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Emmm… nada ¿Dónde esta Toph?

-Esta matando… digo practicando tierra-control con Haru.

-Oh, Haru llego.

-Si, tu eras la ultima.

-Vamos a buscar a Toph…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Zuko?

-¿Qué?

-Ya llegamos y no has dicho ninguna palabra, creí que estabas emocionado con esta cuidad.

-Si mamá descuida.

-¿Entonces, por que no lo pareces?

-Si lo estoy mamá.

La casa en que iban a vivir estaba desabitada desde hace mucho tiempo, era muy llamativa ya que se encontraba en una especie de callejón donde terminaba la calle, pero no por eso era pequeña, muy por lo contrario era enorme, era casi imposible de imaginar que una casa tan grande existiera en Sei.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Hola Toph! –saludo Katara

-Hola Katara…

-¿Dónde esta Haru? –pregunto Katara y Toph señalo un árbol y allí arriba se encontraba Haru. -¿te ayudo?

-Si –dijo Haru

-No, el puede solo, dejémoslo aquí.

-¿Qué? Oh, Toph estas bromeando ¿no me puedes dejar aquí?

-Bájate tu solo, vamos Katara.

Las chicas pasearon por el barrio hablando y riendo, hasta que llegaron a una casa, dos camiones de mudanza estaban ahí, Katara se quedo mirando mientras Toph seguía caminando.

-¿Te quedas Katara?

-Espérame en la tienda de helados Toph, ya voy.

-Esta bien, como quieras.

Katara se quedo observando la casa, algo le parecía muy familiar y cuando decidía emprender su camino una voz hablo detrás de ella.

-Hola –dijo la voz.

-¡Zuko!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Katara no le respondió y corrió, debía alejarse, esto era lo peor que le podía haber pasado, Zuko viviendo en su misma cuidad, corrió hacia la casa de Suki para que esta la ocultara, Suki le abrió las puertas y espero que Zuko llegara.

-¿Si? –dijo Suki mientras abría la puerta a Zuko.

-¿Has visto a una chica con ojos azules? –pregunto este cansado sin mirar el rostro de Suki.

-¿Por si no te has dado cuenta yo tengo los ojos azules? –dijo señalándolos.

-Eh… no… eh… perdón… eh –decía Zuko nervioso.

-¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

-No. –dijo.

-Es raro a mi me parece que si.

-No, lo lamento –y diciendo esto se fue corriendo hacia su casa.

-¿Se fue? –pregunto Katara quien se había escondido en el armario.

-Si, pero siento que lo conozco de alguna parte.

-Tú conoces a todos Suki…

-Si tienes razón.

Katara se despidió de su amiga y corrió hacia la tienda de helados por Toph.

-Vaya te demoraste.

-Si lo siento, hay un problema, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Qué? Si todavía no me dan mi helado.

-El helado puede esperar, ven, camina.

Katara convenció a Toph de que la siguiera, necesitaba su ayuda para esconderse de Zuko.

-Katara ¿puedes decirme que quieres?

-Él esta aquí.

-Ah… y es lindo?

-¡Toph!

-Esta bien, vamos.

Toph abrió una especie de túnel bajo la tierra para caminar hacia la casa de Katara, cuando la dejo allí se volvió a hacer lo que siempre hacia, nada, molestar a los demás y esperar a que Sokka pasara para molestarlo.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal, diablos! Nunca debió haber mentido, jamás, pero ya lo había hecho y tenia que haber una forma de explicar todo, o esperar a que no entrara a su mismo colegio y huir de él por el resto de su vida, aunque la primera alternativa era buena, mejor era la segunda, así no perdería nada, por el resto del día evito a Zuko escondiéndose en su casa, la noche llego y vio que nadie estaba afuera, aunque la mayoría de los maestros en esa ciudad practica en el día, _ya que Sei es una ciudad libre, viven tanto maestros como gente normal, y es por eso que muchos maestros viven ahí, aunque no todos_, pero ella por el momento debía hacerlo en la noche ¿seria peligroso ir?, no había nadie, solo una especie de gato que trepaba, la noche no era oscura, un río de las cercanías serviría, el río estaba un poco mas hundido por así decirlo, allí practico un buen rato, hasta escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a ella, los pasos eran tranquilos y descuidados, algo que le parecía muy familiar, ¡pero claro! Zuko era la única persona, pero debía afrontarlo…

-¿Huirás? –pregunto Zuko.

-No.

-¿Me atacaras?

-No.

-Que bien –dijo acercándose a ella.

-¿Golpear es atacar? –Pregunto Katara y al ver el rostro de preocupación de Zuko alzo una sonrisa –es una broma –dijo riéndose.

-No lo parecía.

-¿Qué haces en esta cuidad? ¿No es muy pequeña?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Umm… -dijo haciendo un gesto con los hombros -¿Por qué estas en Sei?

-No es lógico, vivo aquí.

-¿¡Vives aquí!?

-Si.

-Zu… Zuko, hay algo que tienes que saber…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno,… es un poco difícil de explicar,… creí que como…

-¡Ven aquí Suki! –dijo una voz gritando.

-¿Sokka?

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Creí que estabas dormida?

-No, no lo estoy…

-Bueno que esperas.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Ya te dije, si papá se da cuenta que no estamos dormidos y mas encima que estamos en la calle a las 2 de la madrugada el que va a tener problemas soy yo.

-Como te odio….

-Si, genial, maravilloso, pero que te dije de juntarte con él. –Dijo con sarcasmo –ahora camina, nunca me has visto ni has salido, entendido –dijo mientras se alejaba de Zuko junto a su hermana.

-Sokka, tenía que decirle algo importante a Zuko.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no eras Lucy tal vez?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una noche te seguí.

-Sokka, eres…

-Soy alguien que se preocupa por ti, ahora camina, subirás por la ventana y yo entrare por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Por qué todo me toca mas difícil a mi?... ¿Qué paso con Suki?

-¿Suki?… oh por Dios, mi billetera,… mi dinero… mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Papá te dijo que no tuvieras una.

-Ahora veo por que me lo dijo.

-¿Qué harás?

-Mañana la buscare, por ahora, sube por la enredadera.

Katara obedeció a su hermano, abrió la ventana y entro a su habitación, para suerte de ella la ventana miraba al patio y no a la calle. Sokka, por su parte, intento entrar, todo salio como lo esperaban, nadie se dio cuenta y lograron quedarse dormidos…

Día 2: 

Faltaba solo un día para entrar a clases, pero todos salían de sus casa a divertirse con los últimos rayos de sol, muchos jugaban football, basketball o simplemente corrían y se perseguían entre si.

La biblioteca publica había estado abierta todo el verano, pero el único visitante era Katara, con uno de los libros que tan gentilmente, Zuko, le había regalado, la bibliotecaria estaba observando a aquella niña que todos lo días venia y se sentaba a leer, de sus labios no salía ninguna palabra, solo se marchaba cuando era hora de comer y volvía en la tarde hasta que la biblioteca cerrara, había extrañado a esa niña los días que no estuvo en la cuidad, era ella la única visitante en las vacaciones, cuando llegaba el periodo de clases algunos chicos buscaban libros que no encontraban en las bibliotecas de sus colegios y ella se perdía en la multitud. Al terminar de leer, muy gentil, Katara, se acerco a la mujer.

-Me llamo Katara –dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Katara, mi nombre es Dalia, me he dado cuenta que eres la única que visita esta biblioteca en las vacaciones, puedes decirme por que lo haces… -pregunto la mujer.

-Bueno, solo puedo decir que amo leer libros, muchos de mis amigos no lo hacen y me molestan, pero eso no me importa.

-Eres un verdadero ejemplo.

-Gracias…

-¡Katara! –dijo una voz de una niña.

-Toph ¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay algo que tienes que ver…

-¿Qué?

-Ven –dijo la niña jalándola.

-¡Ay! Toph que ocurre.

-Ven, mira este anuncio –dijo la niña mostrando un anuncio muy colorido.

-¿Qué? Es solo un anuncio de nuestro colegio.

-Léelo.

-Uff… _Queridos bla, bla: desde este año abra un taller de manejo elemental, que comenzara dos semanas después del ingreso a clases. _

_Lista de maestros para cada disciplina: _

_-Agua: Maestro Pakku _

_-Tierra: Maestro Yu. _

_-Fuego: Maestro Iroh _

_-Aire: Maestro Gyatso. _

-¿Y?

-Genial, espero que pueda entrar.

-A mi me da prácticamente lo mismo, ese es un maestro patético, le arruinare la vida.

-Hola Katara,… Toph –decía Haru mientras se alejaba.

-Hola Haru, ya has visto el anuncio.

-Si,… ¿Dónde habías estado Katara?

-¿Qué no recuerdas? Ella es la niña intelectual –dijo Toph burlándose.

-Ja-ja-ja, lo siento chicos pero debo irme.

-¿A dónde?-pregunto su amigo.

-A buscar a alguien.

-Nos vemos luego en la heladería –dijo Toph.

-Claro.

-¿A quien va a ver? –pregunto Haru mientras Katara se alejaba.

-¿Tanto te importa?

-¿Qué? No.

-Ahh… que bueno, porque a ella le gusta otro chico.

-Si?...

-Adiós, me voy.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡Hola Sokka! –dijo Toph al ver al chico.

-¿No me lanzaras una roca por la cabeza? –pregunto Sokka.

-No, hoy no.

-Ahh… -dijo dando un suspiro de alivio –hola Toph.

-¿Qué haces?

-Nada, descansando ¿Dónde esta Katara?

-En la biblioteca.

-Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que no lea.

-¿Tienes algo contra los libros?

-Umm… si, en realidad si, son los responsables de la mayoría de mis notas bajas.

-¿Son los libros o eres tú?

-Definitivamente son los libros, son tan difíciles y largos.

-Linda pareja de hermanos.

-Si, yo soy el guapo y ella la intelectual.

-Jajaja… guapo ¿eh? Yo diría que mas eres el flojo.

-Ambas cosas van de la mano, también soy el deportista.

-Pues yo creo que Katara te gana en eso.

-Que importa, yo seré la estrella y ella la ermitaña.

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Da lo mismo… aun no puedo creer que sea mi hermana.

-Bueno, alo mejor fuiste adoptado.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Eh?

-Porque tú viste nacer a tu hermana.

-Ouch.

-Bien me largo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡Katara!

-¿Aang? –pregunto la chica.

-Si, mira, creí que se había quedado en la ciudad a la que fui a veranear –dijo mostrando al pequeño lemur.

-Ahh… pero que lindo eres, eres un lemur muy lindo, eres precioso… ¿Cómo se llama?

-He decidido ponerle Momo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Qué Zuzu? ¿Aun sigues preocupado de lo que esa niña quiso decirte? Ya me estas aburriendo con todo esto.

-Nadie te mando a seguirme Azula,…

-Como sea, lárgate de mi casa.

-Es mi casa también.

-A quien le importa.

Zuko salio de su casa, encontró a Katara y a un amigo de ella, Katara corría y era guiada por el niño.

-Umm… ¿A dónde irán?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Ven Katara, apúrate –le decía el niño.

-Ya, pero ¿Qué hay?

-Es una sorpresa.

-Me puedes decir que hay.

-No, de eso se tratan las sorpresas.

-Ohh.

-Ves, te dije que te gustaría, este árbol jamás ha dado frutos, pero hoy lo hizo.

-¿Y que tal saben?

-Son deliciosos, mira, Momo, trae algunos.

El lemur obedeció y trajo frutos de la copa del árbol, costo quitárselos, pero con un poco de cariño basta.

-Umm… saben deliciosos.

-Si lo ves…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡¿Sokka?! –decía su padre.

-¿Si?

-Llama a tu hermana, el almuerzo esta listo.

-Ya… -dijo mientras salía –Todo yo, y ella se divierte,… eh… pero que se cree, de seguro esta con uno de sus amigos,… agrr… siempre tengo que andar cuidándote, Hay estas, Katara, ven, es hora de almorzar.

-Ya voy –dijo ella corriendo hacia su hermano.

-Katara, eres una tortuga.

-Que gracioso Sokka, ¿Qué hay de almuerzo?

-¿Y me lo preguntas?

-Agrr… no se como te soporto…

-Ni yo, eres insoportable, ahora entra a la casa.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Que esperas?

Katara entro disgustada y se sentó a almorzar, olvidándose por completo de Zuko, de lo que había que explicar y desmentir, solo comió disgustada y al terminar subió a su habitación, y de las hojas de un libro cayeron dos fotografías, la primera era de su madre, recordó lo buena que era ella, lloro y toco el collar que siempre llevaba, no importaba nada, ese collar siempre estaba ahí. La segunda fotografía era de un chico, Jet, no podía creer que cuando pequeña le gustaba, con esa sonrisa cínica que tenia, cuanto lo odiaba ahora, y peor aun, era "amigo" de su hermano, al parecer se había ido de la cuidad, hacían ya varios días que no lo veía, ni rastro de él en toda la cuidad, eso era bueno, generalmente, perdón, todas la mañanas de días lunes de entrada a clases le lanzaba la pelota, siempre lo mismo, un día de estos iba a reventar, por suerte de él que aun no lo había hecho, si este año seguía en el mismo colegio no lo iba a aguantar, aunque Sokka le daba su merecido seguía con ese jueguito de achúntenle en la cabeza a Katara!, claro, como era el quien no tenia que ir a la enfermería, otras veces era gentil, tan gentil que no lo podía reconocer, y otras era de esos tipos que a veces asustaba con sus frases de halago como: "_Eres prefecta, tienes flores en el cabello y libros en la mesa_" o "_Eres real o un ángel?_" y esas cosas que a Katara la tenían aburrida, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso, incluso habían veces que Jet le regalaba rosas con algún poema, pero hay otro Jet mas, el Jet que se burla de sus extraños pasatiempos como lo es la lectura, muchas veces la ha llamado "Hola ratoncito de biblioteca", si, ese chico era raro. Guardo las fotografías en el mismo libro y se asomo en la ventana, mañana seria el último día de vacaciones, después todos a las aulas, todos con ese estúpido uniforme, esa blusa (para las niñas) gris y con manga corta, esa falda del mismo color y casetas grises con zapatos negros, y para lo chicos esa camisa blanca con manga larga y pantalones grises con zapatos negros, era todo gris y oscuro, aunque había escuchado que este año habría una nueva directora, y eso era bueno, el director anterior era un tonto, y mas aun con su hermano, él no era mal alumno en comportamiento pero ese tipo hacia que Sokka se pusiera de malas y lanzara todo por la borda, y el inspector, para que hablar del, parecía una conspiración en contra de su hermano, y peor aun, cuando Jet le lanzaba la pelota y el inspector estaba cerca no dejaba que Sokka lo golpeara, pero solo había que esperar a la salida y el golpe iba directo en la boca de su estomago. Y ella, no tenía muchos problemas, pero al ser hermana de Sokka era mal vista por el director y el inspector, pero siempre encontraba la manera de escapar, si no fuera por esos dos sujetos ni ella ni su hermano hubieran pasado malos ratos, su hermano en especial, ya que luego de todos esos años soportando a esos sujetos se había vuelto un "pequeño delincuente" según ellos, la causa: era un ser humano y soportando a esos tipos todo ese tiempo quien no se vuelve loco. Siempre donde estaba él estaba Suki apoyándolo, no eran los mejores amigos, pero cuando había que apoyarse lo hacían, como cierta vez que no dejaron entrar a Suki al equipo de basketball, finalmente entro y, como no había un equipo para chicas, gracias a ella hubo uno, aunque no eran tan buenas en el principio, pronto lograron ganarle a los chicos en un partido, si, el pasado suena bien, pero lo que le importaba a ella ahora es el futuro, mirar que podría pasar… un mal recuerdo vino a su mente, ella es una gran alumna, y se destaca mas en matemáticas e ingles, pero el director jamás la dejo avanzar, siempre la retuvo en su curso, ella, su hermano, su padre y todos quienes la conocían sabían que si entraba al curso de Sokka seria una gran alumna, incluso su profesora de ingles intento hablar con el director, pero no tuvo resultados, el hombre era necio como mula, 11 años para 6° año, 12 años para 7° año, agrr… como odiaba esa estúpida regla, que no hacia mas que ponerla de mal humor.

Se tendió en la cama y se quedo dormida, despertó de golpe, miro su reloj, 10:30 PM, Toph la iba a matar por no haber ido a la heladería después de almuerzo, pero que después de almuerzo si ya eran las diez y media de la noche, no tenia sueño, solo quería salir y sentarse a leer en alguna banca, cuando salio de su habitación vio a su hermano babeando como nunca, y bajo las escaleras, aun su padre estaba despierto.

-Katara ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto este.

-A leer –le respondió ella.

-Te has quedado dormida, guarde tu cena en el refrigerador si tienes hambre, fue una suerte que Sokka no se la haya comido.

Ella solo sonrió y se marcho, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque, estaba vació, abrió su libro y cuando comenzaría a leer una voz la interrumpió.

-Hola, mi bello ratón de biblioteca. –dijo un joven.

-Agrr Jet, creí que te habías ido de la cuidad.

-Pues no fue así mi doncella.

-Que original ¬¬

-Katara, solo me he ido de vacaciones ¿me extrañaste?

-Para nada –dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

-Pues yo si te extrañe…

-¿Extrañaste golpearme con tu balón verdad?

-No mi querida amiga, prometo no volver a hacer esa tonta broma.

-¿Broma? Me pregunto cuanto más dolería si fuera de verdad.

-Oh, jamás pensaría en hacerte daño.

-Si claro,… umm… ¡Zuko! –grito al recordar la verdadera razón por la que había dejado a su amiga.

-¿Quién es Zuko? ¬¬

-Nadie que te importe.

-Si no me importara ¿crees que te habría hecho la pregunta?

-¡Ay! –dijo indignada y se marcho, que horrible suerte, Jet de nuevo en la cuidad, pero si se había ido antes de que terminaran las clases.

Día 3: 

Mañana seria el día en que entraran a clases, Katara arreglaba sus libros, su ropa y todas sus cosas para el día siguiente, todo estaba listo, bajo a desayunar, su desayuno estaba servido, al parecer su padre había salido y Sokka un dormido en su habitación, _quien como él_, pensó Katara, luego de desayunar subió a un árbol que estaba en su jardín al lado de una laguna artificial con peces, jacintos de agua y rocas de río, allí estuvo vario rato leyendo y un pequeño animal se poso en su hombro.

-Hola Momo –dijo Katara haciéndole cariño al animal -¿Cómo has subido?

-¡Katara! ¡¿Dónde esta el cereal?! –pregunto su hermano desde su casa.

-Donde siempre se deja… -el animal que estaba en su hombro abrió sus brazos, tenía una especie de cartílago que parecían alas y planeo. –Oh pero que curioso animalito eres ¿quieres mi manzana?

El lemur aterrizo y comenzó a comer, luego se quedo un rato con ella para así planear a su hogar, Katara siguió leyendo y recordó muchas cosas del pasado, como lo bien que se llevaba con su hermano cuando eran pequeños, en ese entonces no habían insultos ni peleas, solo juegos y diversión, pero cuando su madre murió por culpa de ese infeliz ladrón todo cambio, ambos chicos estaba escondidos en el armario cuando ese desgraciado ataco a su madre, lo vieron todo, dos estocadas con un cuchillo en el tórax fue mas que suficiente para que la mujer dejara de vivir, el tipo al ver que la mujer estaba desangrándose huyo, Katara y Sokka salieron de su escondite para ver el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, sorpresa, seguía viva, sus ultimas palabras fueron dedicadas a sus hijos, a Katara le dio el collar que le había dado su padre el día en que se comprometieron y a Sokka le pidió que cuidara de su hermana menor hasta el fin, alo mejor es por eso esos celos de hermano cuando ella esta con otro chico desconocido, alo mejor no, pero ese día los marco para siempre… un par de gotas cayeron de sus ojos hacia el libro haciendo que algunas palabras se borraran, bajo del árbol y entro a su casa, su hermano, ya vestido, al ver lo deprimida que estaba decidió no molestarla, salio de su casa a la calle y encontró a su amigo, Haru, quien la ayudo, hace mucho tiempo, soportar el dolor que es tener un padre o madre lejos, aunque lo de Haru se podía solucionar, el extrañaba a su padre, se había ido a hace mucho tiempo para trabajar en otro país y así Haru recibiría la educación que el se merecía. Abrazo a su amigo y le cayeron lágrimas de los ojos, este las seco con sus manos y la tranquilizo.

-Todo esta bien Katara, todo esta bien.

-¿Cómo puede estar bien Haru? Dímelo.

-Relájate, tu madre no querría que lloraras por ella de esta manera, ella quisiera que fueras feliz.

-Gracias Haru, tu siempre me alegras.

-Eres una gran amiga, no es nada –dijo mientras se separaban de aquel abrazo de amigos.

-¡Hey! Tú –grito Sokka -¿Qué te he dicho de acercarte a mi hermana?

-Sokka –se burlo Katara –relájate.

-Si Sokka, bueno Katara, me tengo que ir.

-Gracias Haru.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Cómo le haces amigo? –pregunto Jet.

-¿A que te refieres Jet? –pregunto Haru.

-¿Cómo haces que te abrase, como haces para gustarle?

-¿Qué? Yo no le gusto, le gusta otro chico, eso esta bien claro, y ella es mi amiga, siempre cuando esta mal recurre a mi.

-¿Cómo haces para que recurra a ti?

-Bueno, solo fue desde que somos pequeños, la muerte de su madre y a mi padre lejos nos unió.

-Debe haber otra manera.

-Si, felicidades, descúbrelo por ti solo, voy a ayudar a mi madre en la tienda de abarrotes.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡Aang! ¿Has visto a Zuko? –pregunto Katara.

-¿A Zuko? ¿Quién es Zuko?

-Ah… tú no lo conoces, disculpa –y siguió con su búsqueda de encontrar al chico perdido, ya era de ayer que no lo veía, no se pudo tragar la tierra, a menos que a Toph le haya caído mal (n.n), nah, a Zuko es simpático, pero… ¿A que punto?, debía buscar a Toph también,… pero claro, era una fanática para los helados, de seguro que todavía era tiempo del helado matinal.

-¿Qué haces aquí Katara? –pregunto Toph pagando un enorme helado de chocolate con crema y una cereza.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿Para que?

-Quería preguntarte algo ¿Has visto a un chico de ojos de color ámbar y cabello oscuro?

-Ah… si el que tire a un árbol ayer.

-Uy ¿enserio?

-Si, me dijo: Hola has visto… y lo lance lejos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no había golpeado a Sokka ni a Haru, y el me llego empaquetado con una rosa.

-Uy pobre chico.

-Un minuto, no me digas que el era…

-Si.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento.

-Bueno, seguiré buscándolo.

-No lo hagas, parece que le quebré una pierna.

-Aun así iré a su casa.

Katara camino por la cuadra, y ahí estaba, esa casa gigante de fachada roja y un enorme jardín, tan grade como el de Toph, incluso mas grande que el de su amiga, esa casa había estado desabitada por mucho tiempo, recordó que siempre tiraban huevos ahí, pobre Zuko…

-Hola Lucy –dijo la madre del chico quien estaba en el jardín arreglando un rosal.

-Buenos días ¿esta Zuko?

-No, él ha salido con un chico, volverá en la tarde.

-Ah… muchas gracias.

-De todas maneras le diré que lo has venido a visitar.

-Gracias –dijo despidiéndose y se marcho, vio su reloj 12:30, tan rápido había pasado la hora, paso a le tienda de abarrotes de Haru a comprar uno que otro dulce y luego se dirigió rumbo a su casa, su hermano no estaba, su padre preparaba el almuerzo y ella se sentó a ver televisión.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Hola Sokka –decía una pelirroja al pasar.

-Hola Suki… Suki! Mi billetera ¿Dónde esta?

-Aquí la tengo, descuida.

-Uff… si, esta todo mi dinero y mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Relájate, no te saque nada si es lo que pensabas.

-Ya no lo pienso.

-Bien, que tal un "Gracias Suki"

-¿Gracias? ¿Para que? Si no recuerdas tu me sacaste a billetera.

-Te pasa por descuidado.

-¿Descuidado? ¿Yo?

-Si verdad, cuando que pierdes algo –se burlo ella.

-Bueno, esa vez se me callo.

-También la vez en que llegaste en calzoncillos a clases.

-Eh… ¿aun recuerdas eso?

-Fue el año pasado ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

-Te burlas de mí siempre.

-Siempre lo haré.

-Gracias por darme ese gran apoyo, eres mi gran amiga Suki. –dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Si, y tu el gran bufón Sokka. –le respondió ella de la misma manera.

-Ja-ja-ja, siempre tan alegre.

-Adiós mi querido Sokka –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándole marcado, este se lo refregó para sacárselo pero su amiga el advirtió –Sale con agua –dijo mofándose y se marcho.

-Con un demonio…

Sokka entro a su casa, su hermana estaba poniendo los platos y al ver su mejilla se burlo.

-¿Suki otra vez?

-Suki otra vez.

-La mesa esta servida papá.

-Ya.

-Anda a la lavarte, te ves muy chistoso.

-¿Qué crees que voy a hacer?

Después de almuerzo cada uno volvió a sus ocupaciones, Sokka salio con sus amigos y Katara se sentó nueva mente a leer.

-¿Sigues leyendo? –Dijo Jet mientras le quitaba el libro a Katara -¿Qué tiene de interesante esto?

-Sigo leyendo y es divertido leer.

-Por favor Katara, eres linda, no necesitas educación.

-Todos la necesitamos –dijo mientras intentaba recuperarlo y este lo subía mas arriba.

-Familia… Riet, Ozai Riet ¿de quien es este libro? –dijo mientras lo hojeaba.

-De un amigo –dijo por fin tomándolo.

-No me digas… también le gusta la lectura.

-No, a él no.

-¿Ves? A nadie le gusta leer.

-A mi si.

-Katara, Katara, debes alejarte de esto y divertirte.

-Me divierto leyendo.

-¿Te diviertes?

-Si.

-Eres rara Katarita, eres rara, pero no dejas de ser tan bella como la luna.

-Deja tu poesía barata para otro momento y déjame leer.

-Esta bien, lo haré, déme un beso y lo haré.

-¿Qué? No, lárgate –dijo mientras intentaba leer.

-¿Es mucho lo que pido?

-¡Sokka! –grito Katara al ver a su hermano cerca de ahí, este fue rápidamente con dos de sus amigos.

-Oh Katara, es necesario recurrí a esto.

-Aléjate de mi hermana Jet, cuando entenderás que con mi hermana no te metes.

-Ni tampoco a Suki me dejas acercarme…

-Con Suki es distinto, ahora lárgate Jet.

-Esta bien. Adiós mi linda Katara.

-Púdrete, gracias Sokka, me tenia harta.

-Es un desgraciado, y es esa clase e chico que no quiero que este cerca de ti.

-Esta bien, seguiré leyendo, gracias de nuevo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hasta aquí no mas, ¿Qué les pareció? Esta un poco largo, bueno adiós, no tengo más comentarios… **

**Besos **

**Kyoshi…**


	7. Primer dia de Clases

**Hola, hoy 12 comienzo este nuevo capitulo, aprovechando que estoy inspirada, además es fácil, el primer día de escuela para TODOS, pero hay un centenar de buenas noticias para Sokka y Katara, en especial para Sokka, y un arreglito del capitulo anterior, Ozai es el apellido del padre de Zuko, y de Zuko también n.n, y Riet es el apellido de soltera de Ursa, bueno aquí los reviews: (**_flower of night_**) Gracias, el primer comentario hasta el momento del capitulo 6, realmente ya tenia el 7 listo, pero espere mas reviews XP, y descuida yo no digo nada, además todavía no lo termino. (**_RADIKA SUNDARI_**) Muchas gracias, si lo se, es un buen hermano eso si, y si quiere ayudar ahí tiene la oportunidad XD, y te soy sincera, jamás vi lo X-Men, nunca me llamaron la atención :P. **

Capitulo 7: 

Primer día de clases.

(Aunque comienza con el fin del día anterior jeje)

Zuko entro a su casa y se tendió en el sofá para ver televisión, su madre llego con un vaso de jugo de naranja y este le agradeció.

-Zuko, hoy vino tu amiga.

-¿A si? ¿Quién?

-Lucy…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que no me habías dicho mamá?

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga si has salido toda la tarde?

-Ah…

-Alo mejor mañana la ves, es tu primer día de clases y estoy segura de que tu y ella irán en el mismo colegio.

-¡Mañana! ¡Es mi primer día de clases y no tengo nada hecho!, para colmo en ese colegio se usa uniforme.

-Ves Zuko, ve por tus cosas.

-No mamá.

-Si, vamos…

-No, otro rato.

-Ahora, eres mi bebé y serás ordenado.

-No soy un bebé.

-Eres mi bebé –dijo la mujer abrazándolo.

-No soy tu bebé.

-Entonces ve por tus cosas.

-Ay… -dijo con pereza levantándose del sofá rumbo a su habitación.

Estaba idéntica a la de su hogar anterior, en ese entonces conocía a una chica, Jin era su nombre, al irse de la cuidad ella lloro, eran buenos amigos, siempre estaban juntos, desde pequeños se conocían, pero llego el tiempo de separase, siempre fueron buenos amigos, se conocieron gracias a su tío Iroh quien era amigo de la madre de Jin, su madre tenia dos restaurantes, uno en una montaña cercana a la cuidad y otro en un lago, ganaba mucho dinero en eso, mucha gente iba una vez y luego volvía de nuevo. Para Zuko fue difícil dejar a su amiga, él le había prometido que siempre estarían juntos ¡Como deseaba que ella viviera en Sei!, era muy buena cocinera y siempre le preparaba algo, pero lo malo de esa chica era que siempre se ponía celosa cuando otra chica se acercaba a su amigo, generalmente la hundía en miserias que ellas no tenían y se iban tristes o, a veces, llorando, pero a pesar de eso era buena amiga, nunca dejaba a Zuko solo, como aquella vez que atropello un gato con su bicicleta, la dueña del gato jamás lo perdono y lo buscaba para golpearlo por lo que había hecho, luego, antes de irse, Jin le dio una extraña rosa azul que ella guardaba como un tesoro, le dijo que era para que jamás la olvidara y que siempre estaría pensando en el, Zuko le dio un abrazo y un agradecimiento por el regalo, como no tenia nada que dejarle para recuerdo le prometió que cada 2 semanas le escribiría una carta, tal vez aun la espera, puede que Zuko haya olvidado esa promesa, o puede que no, aun no ha pasado la ultima semana, ya que antes de que Zuko conociera a Katara, había pasado una semana en Italia, nada paso ahí, solo recorrieron las ciudades mas conocidas como Roma y Milán.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Al día siguiente: 

Katara despertó de golpe, eran las 6:30 de la mañana y las clases comenzaban a las 8:30, se baño y vistió, el cabello lo tenia todo desordenado y paso minutos luchando contra el para que se alisara, se dejo el cabello suelto y bajo, su hermano estaba tomando desayuno como si no hubiera un mañana, tragaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, su padre estaba tomando una taza de café y ella solo tomo una manzana y se marcho despidiéndose de su padre, salio de su casa y se encamino al colegio que quedaba a unas pocas cuadras de ahí, no había movimiento, eso era lo bueno de irse temprano, mientras los demás tomaban desayuno ella caminaba por las vacías calles, cuando llego al colegio habían unos niños jugando soccer, espero a sus amigos en las puerta del colegio, primero llego Suki, después Aang y cuando ya estaban todos los chicos en el colegio llego un auto negro, dentro estaba Toph con una "estúpida" coleta, según ella, cuando el auto se fue la soltó y se coloco un cintillo, luego entraron conversando y, como ya dije lo que pasaba los días de entrada a clases, llego un balón directo hacia Katara, cayo inconciente por unos minutos, cuando abrió los ojos, unos curiosos ojos se asomaron, estaba segura que era Jet, pero esos ojos eran de color… ¡ámbar!, luego alguien empujo a la persona de ojos ámbar.

-¡Quítate!, estas bien, este estúpido no te hizo nada –pregunto preocupado su hermano.

-Auch ¿Que paso?

-Él te golpeo –dijo Suki señalando a Zuko quien intentaba hablar para explicar todo.

-Disculpa –dijo él –no te vi, de veras lo siento.

-Aun no lo sientes –dijo Sokka con el puño listo para atacar.

-Katara vamos a la enfermería –dijo Aang y al decirlo Zuko miro extrañado y Toph le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Aang.

-Si, mejor vamos –dijo Katara intentando escapar.

-Espera… -dijo Zuko.

-Nada que espera –dijo Sokka al chico y le golpeo en el estomago, este se encogió y Sokka le volvió a advertir –si vuelves a meterte con mi hermana te ira mucho peor, me escuchaste.

-¿Zuko? ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Jet. **(N/A: Si se hicieron amigos, pero no por mucho). **

**-**Si.

-Se cuanto duele eso,… ven sigamos –dijo y el partido comenzó de nuevo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡Katara! ¿De nuevo Jet? –pregunto la enfermera que siempre la atendía y sabia lo que pasaba.

-No, esta vez no, un chico nuevo.

-A ver, no esta tan mal, desinfectaremos y quedaras lista para ir a clases.

-Auch, Auch, eso duele –grito Katara cuando la enfermera le desinfectaba con alcohol.

-No te muevas –decía ella que, en cierta forma, parecía disfrutar el dolor ajeno –listo.

-Ves, Zuko no golpea tan fuerte –dijo Toph burlándose.

-Él no pero tu si –dijo Aang mientras salían de la enfermería.

-Te lo tenias merecido –dijo Toph mientras caminaba.

-¿Cuál es mi casillero? –pregunto Katara.

-El mió es el 215, así que el tuyo tiene que ser el 216, el último de nuestro curso.

-Gracias Suki. –dijo Katara mientras abría el casillero para guardar algunos libros.

-Oh, pero que suerte la mía –dijo Jet –me toco el casillero al lado de ti.

-Oh, por amor a Dios Suki… ¿Suki? ¿Suki? –Dijo al ver que su amiga ya no estaba a su lado –oh, por que a mi.

-¿Qué tienes en contra mía?

-¿Qué tengo en contra tuya? Eres insoportable, necesito respirar –le reclamo Katara y se dirigió a aula como los demás.

-¡Eres un gran conquistador Jet! –lo molesto Haru.

-¡Cállate!

Ambos entraron a su respectiva aula, comenzaron de inmediato las clases, una voz en el alto-parlante hablo, era la voz de un anciano que, al parecer, estaba loco.

-_¡Buenos días alumnos! He venido a informarles que su antiguo director ya no esta –_Al decir esto, a Sokka, le dio ganas de saltar de la emoción, pero la voz siguió hablando –_Yo, Bumi, seré su nuevo director, y hay otra nueva noticia, se hace efectivo el despido del inspector…_

-¡Bien! –grito Sokka levantándose de su silla y alzando las manos al cielo en señal de victoria, al ver que todos lo miraron extrañado se sentó avergonzado.

-¿Disculpe? –Dijo la voz de una chica que tocaba la puerta -¿Es esta la clase del profesor Karuma? –hablo por fin apareciendo una hermosa chica de ojos azules y cabello tan claro que parecía blanco.

-Si, adelante… puedes tomar asiento al lado de… Sokka –dijo señalando al chico que estaba haciendo un avión de papel y al escuchar su nombre lo guardo.

-Hola, me llamo Sokka –dijo él hablando en voz baja.

-Hola mi nombre es Yue –le respondió la chica en el mismo tono de voz.

-Eh! Lindo nombre ¿de donde eras?

-De Canadá.

-Oh… al sur de aquí?

-No, al norte –se burlo la chica –al sur esta México.

-Upss estoy mal en geografía, debo tomar mas asunto a esta clase…

-Estamos en Aritmética.

-Eh… olvida lo que dije ¿quieres?

-Claro…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

En la clase de Katara habían muchos chicos nuevo, pero ninguno como esa chica, Azula, incluso vinculaba su nombre con el de asura, que en el idioma Hindú significa demonio, aunque al parecer era tranquila, esa chica venia con dos mas, Ty Lee y Mai, Ty Lee se caracterizaba por ser un chica alegre y simpática con Katara, y Mai parecía una chica deprimida y de esas que creen que todo sale mal al final.

-Y… es así como se comprueba la teoría de… -hablaba el profesor hasta que una bola de papel le cayo en la cabeza y todos se burlaron -¿Quién fue? Exijo saber quien fue… fuiste tu Azula?

-Umm? –pregunto la chica, realmente había sido ella pero intentaba hacer notar que no sabia nada de eso.

-No creo que hayas sido tu, aunque para la próxima clase quiero que todos hayan leído desde la página 12 del libro hasta la 21, habrá un cuestionario y será su primera nota,… umm… ya es casi hora del receso, pueden salir.

-Ohi esto es injusto –dijo Suki a Katara.

-Yo se quien fue –le respondió ella mientras salían al patio.

-¿Quién?

-Azula.

-¿Qué…

-Hola chicas.

-¿Qué hay Haru?

-Nada bien, mi primera clase fue de aritmética.

-Pero era buen alumno en eso –comento Katara.

-Ese es el problema, todo Haru…

-Ja, y ¿Cómo esta el perezoso de mi hermano?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? –dijo señalándolo, estaba hablando con la chica de claro cabello.

-Nunca le faltan chicas ¬¬ –dijo Suki.

-Me da lo mismo,… Tengo hambre… ¿Cuánto falta para el almuerzo?

-Umm… déjame ver son las 10 y faltan 3 horas Katara.

-MUCHO!! Pero quienes se creen, si debo comer…

-Umm… ¿las diez?

-Si Suki.

-Entramos a esa hora del receso ¿Qué pasara?

-Debe ser el nuevo director, esta loco, cuando venia para acá lo vi comer todo los dulces de la cafetería.

-Uuu… lo prefiero a él… un minuto ¿Dónde esta Zuko? –pregunto mirando hacia todos lados.

-Vas a hablarle…

-No lo se Suki, es que tenia que decirle antes…

-Primero, nunca debías haberle dicho eso…

-Tu me habías dicho que lo hiciera ¬¬, muchas gracias Suki…

- Upss, jeje, que bueno que no eres rencorosa.

-Si, que bueno…

Tres horas después: 

-¿Qué tal tu día Katara? –pregunto su hermano.

-Ya voy a tener una prueba…

-¿Qué?

-Por culpa de Azula –dijo y un vaso con jugo se rompió.

-Que mal.

-Me da lo de siempre –le decía Katara a la cocinera mientras asentía a su hermano.

-Si sigues comiendo así engordaras –dijo su hermano señalando un enorme plato de ensalada y mas de un cuarto de pizza con una soda.

-No, la ensalada no engorda.

-¿Y la pizza? ¿Acaso no?

-No me privo de placeres.

-Me da patatas fritas –le decía Toph a la cocinera –y un trozo pequeño de pizza… Sokka, tu eres el que come más de nosotros.

-¿A si? Umm… me da ensalada, pizza, y un poco de eso y eso y eso.

-Este chico me va a dejar sin nada –dijo la cocinera -¿no has pensado en traer tu almuerzo?

-Para eso le pagan –dijo mientras sacaba la bandeja.

-Yo quiero… -decía Aang pero la cocinera se apresuro poniéndole un plato repleto de carne –ehh… yo no como carne.

-¿No eres tu el chico que solo come eso?

-No, es Jet.

-Bueno, aquí tienes tu plato de verduras niño conejo.

-Gracias.

-¿Y tu? –pregunto a Suki.

-Umm… ¿Cuánta grasa tiene la pizza?

-Mucha.

-Umm… que tal las patatas?

-También…

-Entonces me da un plato de ensalada sin aceite por favor.

-Tú, niña, me vas a volver loca.

Suki se dirigió a la mesa de sus amigos y platicaron un rato, luego llego Haru, el almuerzo termino, Katara vio a un chico muy similar a Zuko en el patio, solo que era un poco mayor, no mas de 2 o 3 años mayor que él, se levanto sin decir nada, Suki la acompaño, cuando salio al patio vio que el chico barría el piso con un gran escobillón.

-¡Hola! –dijo Katara al extraño.

-Hola –le respondió este sonriendo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro…

-¿Tú conoces a…Zuko?

-Si, supongo que es mi primo, ¿Por qué?

-Estoy buscándolo, ap… mi nombre es Katara ¿y el tuyo? –pregunto estrechándole la mano.

-Mi nombre es Lu Ten –le respondió el joven con una sonrisa y tomo su mano en señal de saludo -¿Zuko esta en la cuidad? –pregunto el chico mirando extrañado a Katara.

-¿No lo sabias?

-Ni idea, me puedes dar la dirección para ir…

-Claro, aunque no la se, solo es la enorme casa de fachada roja…

-Umm… ¿la que ha estado desocupada por años?

-Si, esa.

-Oh gracias Katara, muchas gracias, mi padre se alegrara de ver a Zuzu.

-¿Zuzu? –dijo riéndose.

-Eh… si Zuzu –le respondió este con una carcajada.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Y estas aquí por que…? –preguntaba el nuevo director a un Zuko.

-Y eso a usted que le importa –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh claro que si,… un dulce –pregunto mostrando una canasta llena de ellos, Zuko alzo una ceja y tomo uno –Ya es la segunda vez que te veo por aquí, deberías ser mejor alumno.

-Debería.

-Y como no intentas mejorar, tendrás tarea extra curricular.

-Y ¿Qué pasa si no la hago?

-Llamaremos a tus padres.

-Puedo retirarme, adelante, pero te puedo decir que ya perdiste el almuerzo… oh, tienes que ir con la profesora Mery, ella será la encargada de que llegues con las tareas, hasta mas rato –se burlo el viejo loco.

Salio de la oficina, dio un suspiro, y se encamino hacia su salón, era ya hora de entrar y esta seria la ultima clase del día, en definitiva la mas larga…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara entro con su amiga a clases, todos estaban cansados, agotados y lo único que querían era que el bendito timbre tocara para salir, el calor era agotador, los segundos eran una eternidad, parecían no terminar nunca, algunos mirando por la ventana, ya no mas de esos días en que todo estaba bien, sin libros en las manos, jugando, divirtiéndose, sin preocupaciones de estudiar, el timbre sonó, todos se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos y corrieron hacia la salida, mientras Katara buscaba entre la multitud a Zuko.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Bien, ¿Qué tal? ¿Muy corto? Bueno, espero reviews por que mi antipática imaginación trabaja todo el día y la noche, si digo antipática porque lo es, no se metan con ella si no quieren que haga un lindo dibujito de ustedes sin cabeza, jajaja, broma, solo pido reviews… **

**Se despide… **

**Su sádica escritora… **

**Kyoshi… **


	8. ¿Me ayudas?

**Hola, saben, comenzare a subir los capítulos de mis fics al mismo tiempo, así me ahorro todo el trabajo n.n, este capitulo puede que lo suba antes (obviamente con el de Zutara o Kataang xD) o puede que no n.n, así que lo comienzo a escribir el mismo día en el que subí el otro, pero de aquí a que este listo uff… n.nU, bueno los reviews (que aun no me mandan ninguno, pero es para separa n.nU) (**_RADIKA SUNDARI_**) yay! Me aprendí tu nick fácil, la mayoría me cuesta un poco, jeje, pss te responderé las preguntas en orden 1.-Nop, a Zuko no le gusta Jin, para él era solo una amiga, así como es para Katara (por el momento) Zuko (parece trabalenguas) 2.-Y Toph solo nació con un problema a la vista y ¡¡Si!! Zutara en este capi…,** (_xrissy_**) Realmente a él no le gusta Katara, pero si quieres intentare hacer uno de esa pareja n.n,**** gracias por tu review : ), y ahora el capitulo. **

Capitulo 8: 

¿Me ayudas?

Entre la multitud era fácil perderse, Katara decidió esperar afuera, estuvo un cuarto de hora viendo a chicos y chicas salir de ahí, espero y espero, hasta que no quedo nadie dentro del colegio _¿pudieron haberle retirado?_ Se dijo, pero siguió esperando unos cinco minutos mas, cuando se disponía ir a su casa salia un chico con muchos libros en las manos, agotado, con las mangas de la camisa recogidas, Katara le ayudo con los libros sin que él le dijera nada, caminaron rumbo a sus casas.

-…Y esa es la historia –concluyo Katara después de contarle con lujo y detalles, sus temores, etc.

-Yo arriesgue lo mismo que tu niña agua ¬¬… -le por fin hablo este.

-Da gracias que te ayudo con los libros,… sabes que mas, ten –dijo colocando una pila de libros sobre los otros que ya cargaba Zuko.

-No, por favor Katara, me voy a caer.

-Está bien –dijo esta tomando de nuevo los libros que ella llevaba -… y ¿Por qué no estabas cuando te busque?

-¿Me buscaste en los recesos?

-Así es.

-Estaba en la oficina del director, en total fui tres veces o cuatro.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada.

-Si no hubieras hecho nada no te habrían mandado.

-Emmm… ese es el punto, no hice nada en todo el día.

-¿Y que hay de todos estos libros?

-Tengo que leerlos y no se que otra cosa mas me dijeron.

-¿A todos por igual?

-No, solo a mi…

-Nunca terminaras.

-Tengo 2 semanas y son 7 libros, serán las semanas mas largas que haya tenido en mi vida.

-Si quieres te ayudo…

-¿Enserio? Por favor.

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Invítame al cine.

-¿Al cine? –se sonrojo Zuko.

-Al cine, es que quiero ver una película y no tengo con quien ir.

-Está bien.

-Mañana después de clases pasa por mi casa con el primer libro.

-Si, por cierto ¿Dónde vives?

-Allí –dijo señalando una casa antigua de tres pisos, no muy grande y de fachada oscura con ventanas que la hacia ver mas antigua aun y tenebrosa, Zuko trago un poco de saliva y Katara le sonrió –no es tan tenebrosa, es solo la fachada, a mamá le gustaba y a mi también.

-Bueno, hasta mañana.

-Adiós Zuko –dijo mientras atravesaba el ante-jardín hacia la puerta, realmente era casi la única de la cuadra con esa fachada tan extraña, pero por dentro estaba pintada blanco invierno, después de la puerta de entrada estaba la escalera, era un pequeño hall, a la derecha estaba el comedor y en la segunda puerta un escritorio, a la izquierda estaba el living de color azul y una alfombra beige, una estufa antigua, se podía apreciar que era de buena calidad y tan antigua como la misma casa, también había un televisor, el living era separado de la cocina por el cambio de tonalidad y el piso que se convertía en cerámica, la cocina era muy moderna pero no me centrare mas en detalles ya que el objeto mas usado de la cocina era el refrigerador **(Por Sokka n.n)** y realmente tenia una puerta de vidrio que llevaba al jardín…

Katara se tendió en el sofá a descansar, el teléfono sonó, lentamente camino hacia él, contesto y una voz similar se hoyo.

-¡Bato! –Exclamó esta -¿Papá? No el no está… no espera, creo que acaba de llegar… ¡¿Papá?!

-¿Si? –pregunto un hombre apareciendo con bolsas de supermercado.

-Es Bato…

-¿Puedes llevar las bolsas a la cocina?

-Claro…

-¡Alo! Pero es que… ahh… ok, está bien, está bien, esta tarde estoy en el aeropuerto –cuando su padre termino de hablar, Katara ya sabia lo que le esperaba, generalmente se iba por dos o tres semanas, máximo un mes -¡Katara!

-¿Si? –pregunto ella intentando no parecer triste.

-Llama… llama a tu hermano.

La chica subió las escaleras al cuarto de Sokka, se sabia que estaba ahí por la música alta, ella pago la radio y su hermano se molesto, cuando se disponía a prenderla ella se lo negó.

-Papá quiere hablarnos –el tono de Katara era opaco, Sokka bajo junto a su hermana, él no entendía, tal vez solo los llamaba para hablar con ellos, pero si hubiera escuchado la conversación hubiera sido mas fácil para él entender todo.

-Escuchen, ya debería estar en Toronto…

-¡Te vas a Canadá! –exclamo Sokka, luego miro a su hermana y esta le asintió.

-Estaré unos meses, debo irme esta misma tarde… escucha Sokka, cuida a tu hermana,… y Katara por favor cuida la casa…

-¿Estarás para navidad?

-Si, eso creo… haré mi maleta, no se metan en problemas, no te metas en problemas Sokka.

-¿Ehh? Papá nunca los tengo…

El padre se dirigió a hacer rápidamente su maleta, luego abrazo a sus hijos…

-Sokka… ehh mejor Katara, -y le chico se desilusiono –aquí tienes dinero, luego les mandare mas¿está bien?

-Si –dijo ella recibiendo una billetera.

-Bueno, no olviden que los quiero, y si necesitan dinero no duden en llamar ¿está bien?

-Si… Adiós papá –dijeron ambos chicos, el hombre salio hacia la calle.

-¿Por qué siempre se tiene que ir? –pregunto Katara a su hermano.

-No lo se, espero que este bien.

Los dos entraron a la casa y solo vieron televisión toda la tarde, llego la hora de la cena, Katara se levanto a preparar cualquier cosa, preparo un poco de arroz con carne para su hermano, ella decidió no comer, se fue a su habitación a leer el libro que tanto aprecio, sintió cuando su hermano se fue a dormir, así paso alrededor de dos horas, cuando intentaba dormir una piedra toco su ventanilla, la abrió, era Zuko… ¿Pero que diablos estaba haciendo en su patio a las… 2:40 de la mañana?, bajo por la enredadera que estaba en la pared de su habitación, las ramas eran fuertes y incluso alguien de edad podía bajar por ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Katara.

-Solo vine a preguntarte que película querías ver…

-Ahora no, mañana…

-Está bien, adiós… a por cierto lindo pijama –se burlo el chico mientras se alejaba.

-Ya madura… -le grito ella, y sacudió su pijama, tenia la cara de un oso y era de color verde. **(No solo va a usar cosas azules)**

Katara volvió a su habitación, era tarde, mañana no se despertaría a la hora, dejo su libro en su velador y apago la luz, no logro quedarse dormida…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

UNAS HORAS ANTES…

-Señorita Toph, ya es hora de que se duerma –le dijo un nuevo mayordomo **(al parecer si mato al otro xD)**.

-Solo déjame llegar a mil puntos… -dijo la niña mientras jugaba ocupada con una consola de video juegos.

-Le recomiendo que se vaya por la izquierda.

La niña obedeció al mayordomo y llego a mas de mil puntos, así se paso toda la nacho, hasta casi las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, el mayordomo le iba diciendo por donde se tenia que ir ella le obedecía, al parecer el anciano disfrutaba mucho viendo a la niña jugar, a veces ponía el juego en pausa y el le iba a buscar patatas fritas, galletas y sodas, conversaban un rato y ella volvía al juego **(Hubiera sido Iroh entonces xD)**, luego sintió levantarse a su madre, se metió rápidamente a la cama y el mayordomo se paseo por los pasillos…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Aang disfrutaba dormir con sus mascotas, Momo y Appa **(en mi fic Appa es el perro de Aang), **su reloj toco, eran las 6:30 de la mañana se vistió y desayuno como de costumbre, se encamino al colegio acompañado de Appa caminando a su lado, Momo era muy perezoso como para levantarse a las 6:30 de la madrugada, en el camino encontró a Katara y a Toph, ambas tenían cara de no haber dormido y tenían unas ojeras que las hacia parecer un par de pandas, Aang no pregunto nada, solo las saludo, pero apareció Haru.

-¡Hola! Vaya, chicas¿Cómo no se nota que no han dormido¿Qué paso? Parecen pandas –se burlo su amigo.

-Díselo a Zuko –le grito Katara.

-Díselo al video juego –le grito también Toph al mismo tiempo.

-Era solo una broma –dijo para intentar tranquilizar a sus amigas.

-Tengo tanto sueño que no quiero pelear –dijo rendida Toph.

-Ni yo –le respondió su amiga dando un bostezo –Solo quiero dormir…

-¿Existe el país de las camas¿O el de los sueños?

-Si, es un lindo país, aprovechare de dormir en mi clase de biología.

-Están delirando –le dijo Haru a Aang.

-Será mejor que las dejemos tranquilas…

-¡Hola Katara! –grito Zuko acercándose a ella.

-¡Tú! –le grito.

-Epp…

-Tú eres el responsable de que no haya podido dormir… -pero Katara no pudo seguir discutiendo, se tendió en una de las bancas de la plazuela que atravesaban y se durmió rápidamente, sus amigos la miraban, mientras Toph cabeceaba, hasta que Sokka llego.

-Katara,… Katara –decía suavemente mientras la movía.

-Umm?

-Levántate, no es hora de dormir… -dijo mientras la levantaba.

-Tengo sueño Sokka –decía mientras caminaba al lado de su hermano.

-¿A que hora tienes biología?

-Creo que ahora…

-Bien, allí podrás dormir, son las 8 de la mañana ¿a que hora te quedaste dormida?

-Umm… creo que a las 4.

-Son cuatro horas de sueño, y más dos de biología están bien, ahora solo camina.

Así hizo, toda la primera clase durmió, luego en el receso y listo, estaba fresca, ya no tenia tanto sueño, pero su amiga Suki recordó parte de su pasado cuando vio que habían atropellado a un gato un chico en bicicleta.

-Zuko… -dijo, ya era el segundo receso, se acerco al chico mencionado y lloro –Fuiste tu quien mato a Cuchi…

-Escucha, de verdad lo siento, era pequeño –le respondió el, la había reconocido desde el primer día que la vio.

-Umm… ¿A si que fuiste tu quien mato al pobre gato? –le dijo Katara.

-Si es que era muy pequeño… y la colina estaba ahí, me fui con bicicleta y todo…

-Cuchi… -lloro Suki.

-Escucha… -le hablo el chico tocándole el hombro.

-Cuchi –su tono pareció mas asesino, y comenzó a golpear a Zuko, este solo podía correr de los ataques de la chica, ya tenia bien grabado en su cabeza las palabras de su tío que siempre le decía: "_Un caballero jamás golpea a una dama_", genial¿Por qué a el¿Por qué le tenia que pasar este tipo de cosas? Siguió corriendo por todo el colegio, hasta que tropezó con una chica, al parecer era de su curso, ella quedo paralizada.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto el al ver el rostro de la chica.

-Si, -le respondió ella levantándose del piso.

-Disculpa, me pondría a conversar, pero una lunática me busca. –y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad atropellando a quien fuese…

Paso la hora del receso, era hora de almorzar, nadie había visto a Zuko ni a Suki, cuando de la puerta de la cafetería entra el chico todo arañado.

-¿Zuko estas bien? –le pregunto Katara.

-¿Crees que estoy bien?

-Lo siento.

-No yo lo siento, tu amiga me va a matar.

-¿Ah dejado de perseguirte? –pregunto Sokka con la boca llena.

-No.

-Pobre de ti…

-Zukito, Zukito –decía la chica.

-Ay no –dijo el mientras se disponía a correr.

-¡Allí estas! –grito para perseguirlo, nuevamente se perdieron…

-Pobre chico, siento lastima por él… no, no lo creo –dijo Sokka devorando un plato de tallarines.

-Deberíamos ayudarlo.

-De Suki nadie se salva¿recuerdas la vez en la que lance su celular al agua?

-Umm… Si, recuerdo que no paro de golpearte por un buen tiempo y que más encima rompió tu televisor.

-Ya no me lo recuerdes.

-Esto debe ser un mal entendido, los iré a buscar para aclarar las cosas…

Katara busco a sus dos amigos, y ahí estaba Zuko, acorralado por Suki en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados, esta ya estaba lista para darle el golpe, pero Katara llego e intento convencerla de que lo soltara.

-Gracias, Katara –dijo este cuando Suki por fin bajo la mano.

-Escucha, debe haber mucha confusión con esto de quien mato a tu gato… -hablaba Katara a su amiga, así pasaron unos quince minutos.

-Umm… espera, yo no lo mate,… esa vez Azula me empujo del risco.

-En teoría Azula fue –dijo Suki –umm… tienes cabello de ella para hacer un muñeco budú.

-¡Claro!

-¡No! Sin muñeco budú, ahora que les parece si vamos a almorzar…

El día término sin más percances, cuando Katara llego Sokka estaba molesto.

-¡Mira!

-¿Qué?

-Mira, Suki compro un perfume carísimo con mi tarjeta de crédito, iré a hablar con ella.

-No te tardes… no, mejor llega tarde.

-Ash, me las va a pagar.

Luego de que Sokka saliera llego Zuko con un libro en sus manos.

-Te estaba esperando –dijo Katara con una sonrisa y Zuko no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Linda casa.

-Te dije que por dentro era más agradable, bien, que es lo que tienes…

-Una célula…

-Bien… -dijo Katara riendo –veamos… lo primero ¿sabes que es una célula?

-Si…

-¿Qué es?

-En resumen es la unidad mas pequeña del ser vivo, posee vida propia y es capaz de reproducirse.

-Muy bien¿Qué debes hacer?

-Un informe… y luego una prueba.

-Vaya, eso es fácil, comencemos… primero lee y luego te haré preguntas… y después haremos el informe ¿te parece?

-Está bien… -Zuko comenzó a leer en su mente, a veces bostezaba, a Katara le daba la impresión de que jamás había leído un libro -¿Listo?

-Si.

-Bien¿Cuánto mide una célula?

-Una micra.

-¿Cuánto es una micra?

-0,001 mm.

-Bien¿hasta cuanto puede llegar a medir una célula?

-2 centímetros?

-No, son cuatro, bla, bla, bla…

Zuko no escuchaba ninguna palabra, solo veía a Katara¿realmente le gustaba?, era algo difícil, ya que no creía que para ella fuera algo mas que un amigo, todo el rato estuvo soñando despierto, hasta que la puerta se abrió¡Que mala suerte¡Era Sokka!

-¿Qué hay?

-Hola Sokka.

-¿Qué hace el en MI casa?

-Esta estudiando…

-Es pelmazo –soltó una carcajada Sokka.

-¡Cállate! Por lo menos no soy un perezoso. –se defendió Zuko.

-¿Perezoso yo? –pregunto Sokka tirándose al sofá.

-Ya basta Sokka… -le dijo su hermana.

-Como quieras…

-Bien, ahora ¿has entendido?

-Si –mintió.

-Bien, vamos ahora a las diferencias entre una célula animal y una vegetal ¿Cuáles son?

-¿Ah?

-Uff… será una larga tarde –se burlo Sokka.

Pasaron los minutos, Katara le explicaba una y otra vez todo, pero él parecía no comprender, mientras Sokka se reía de Zuko, Katara ya estaba harta de explicar, llego la noche y por fin Zuko se fue, cuando Katara se despidió estaba hecho un atado de nervios, le explicaba una y otra y otra ves, y no entendía! Pero que chico ese, después se sentó al lado de su hermano a ver televisión.

-Te dije que era un pelmazo.

-No, se que puede aprender.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso bien, tampoco creo que lo sea.

-¿Enserio¡Que bien!

-Ahora que lo pienso bien, estaba esperando el momento que yo me fuera para besarte.

-Ya Sokka basta, no digas estupideces.

-Solo digo la verdad, y me preocupa, a ese chico tu le gustas y lo se muy bien…

-No mientas…

-¿Entonces por que no entendía? Tan tonto no es, si solo viene aquí porque tú le enseñas, entiende, aparte que te dejo con los nervios de punta, era solo por ti, solo por ti viene.

-Ya basta Sokka, que me haya dejado así es porque es un poco difícil para él esta materia.

-¡Ja! Mas aprendí yo que el.

-Que bueno.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dormir, necesito descansar.

-¿Y que hay de mi cena?

-Prepáratela tu mismo… o llama a Harol.

-¿El de las pizzas?

-Si, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

**CONTINUARA… **

**¿Katara se cansara de que Zuko no le entienda¿Zuko será correspondido? (que cursi la pregunta jeje) realmente la hora en que Zuko fue a visitar a Katara era las 12 u 11 ya no recuerdo jeje n.nU. Ah y váyanse acostumbrando que ahora actualizo mas rápido n.n Bueno, el capitulo se termina y coman pasas cuando las vacas vuelen, son realmente malas xD. **

**Kyoshi…**

**PD: Manden reviews. **

**PD 2: El próximo capitulo que suba será de mi otro fic n.n **


	9. ¿Yo niñera?

**¡Ay! Me entusiasme con este fic, no puedo parar… aunque se supone que debe ser en orden es increíble que no pueda dejar de escribirlo… mas encima que cuido a mi sobrina… es una suerte de que escriba xD, bueno los reviews (**_RADIKA SUNDARI_**) Pobre Katara, que culpa tiene ella… n.nU, y para Suki no es taaan lindo, porque a ella le gusta Sokka, pobre de mi Zuzu, el malo de Sokka no para de molestarlo… (**_tercy_**) ¡Yay! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Aunque creo que me quedo un poco corto, pero (creo) que este será mas largo n.n… (**_xrissy_**) Umm… ach, es que eso esta muy repetitivo, si, podría ser un pequeño romance cuando Zuzu no este, ok ya tengo la idea n.n… **

Capitulo 9: 

¡Yo, niñera!

Zuko había llegado a su casa, aun sin comprender lo que Katara le había explicado con tanta paciencia, pero eso a quien le importa…, tal vez era solo una amenaza del viejo loco, o cualquier cosa, se tendió en el living, y tocaron el timbre, se paro nuevamente… era Lu Ten y su tío Iroh.

-¡Zuko! –exclamo el viejo abrazándolo.

-¿Tío? ¿Lu Ten? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Zuko.

-¿Qué crees? Venimos de China a saludarte… -dijo con sarcasmo su primo –Vivimos en Sei.

-Siempre tan gracioso…

-¿Dónde están tus padres? –pregunto Iroh adentrándose en la casa.

-No lo se, acabo de llegar…

-Ah… y linda chica la que te buscaba… ¬¬. –le dijo su primo cuando Iroh ya estaba lejos.

-¿A que te refieres? –se sonrojo Zuko.

-A la linda chica de ojos azules,… a Katara.

-¡Ya basta Lu Ten!

-Está bien… tía Ursa –dijo el joven abrazando a la mujer.

-Oh,… Lu Ten, pero que grande estas.

-Tía,… ¿aun sigues haciendo esos pasteles?

-Vaya Lu Ten, nunca cambias…

Zuko rodó los ojos, subió a su habitación y se quedo ahí toda la noche, era lo peor, quien diablos era esa chica, la acababa de conocer cuantos días se habían visto una semana?, no era hora de pensar en eso, _si, tal vez era por su_ _singular forma de ser…_algo mas tenía que ser, el aburrimiento se iba convirtiendo en sueño…, llego el día siguiente, aun era muy temprano, el sol aun no salía, volvió a quedarse dormido, despertó aun más tarde… ¡eran las 8:35! No alcanzaría a llegar, se ducho y vistió rápidamente, bajo las escaleras, no tomo desayuno, ya no llegaría a la hora de todas formas se demoro unos 15 minutos y corrió camino a la escuela, en el camino se encontró a Katara y a su hermano.

-¿Zuko? –pregunto ella al verle correr.

-¿Qué hacen a esta hora? Son las 8:50

Un risa enorme salio de Sokka – ¡Las 8:50! –dijo de nuevo riéndose mas.

-Zuko, son las 8:15 recién –intento explicarle su amiga.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, mira mi reloj…

-Oh maldita sea, el maldito reloj se paro… agrr no tome ni desayuno…

-Descuida, la cafetería esta abierta en la mañana, puedes comprarte algo.

-Las 8:50 –se seguía burlando Sokka –jajaja, las 8:50.

-Sokka ya basta, si no quieres que te recuerde lo que paso el año pasado cuando olvidaste tus pantalones ¬¬…. –era el turno de Zuko de burlarse, pero este dio una carcajada mas grande.

-Ya lo hiciste hermanita… y tú estarás feliz Zuko…

-Si, lo estoy…

-Me pregunto ¿Si te golpeara de nuevo?

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-Con mucho gusto…

-Ya basta, Sokka, vete al colegio…

-¿Y tú?

-¿Qué crees? Me escapare e iré al centro comercial a comer helado… -la seriedad de su hermano la obligo a hablar de nuevo –voy luego…

-Está bien.

Katara espero que su hermano se alejara luego se volteo hacia Zuko -¿Cuándo vamos al cine? –pregunto con una sonrisa la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Se te ha olvidado que me has prometido llevarme al cine si te ayudaba con lo que tienes que leer…

-No, pero…

-Entonces ¿Qué día vamos?

-Cuando tú quieras.

-El sábado… ¿te parece?

-Si, claro, a las 4.

-Bien, entonces es una cita…

-¿Cita? –pregunto sonrojado.

-Claro, si vamos los dos lo es.

-Ahh… bien te veo esta tarde…

-¿Cuál es el libro que viene?

-Quien sabe.

-Está bien…

El día comenzó, para Suki y Katara la primera clase fue de gimnasia, Katara y Suki eran las mejores por el momento, pero la llegada de Ty Lee las hizo quedar mal, para Sokka, Yue, Zuko Haru, Jet y Song **(Yep, Song si esta, incluso hay una obra en la que ella participa) **fue de Historia, así paso todo el día…

-Katara, te puedo pedir un favor… -hablo Jet.

-No Jet, no fingiré ser tu novia.

-¿No?,… pero no has pensado en serlo.

-No.

-Está bien, ¿A dónde vas?

-A hablar con Zuko…

-¿El chico nuevo?

-¿Hay alguien mas con ese nombre?

-¿Desde cuando que te importa?

-No me importa, solo soy su amiga…

-Bien, eso espero…

-¡Hey! Yo soy libre de andar con quien quiero.

-Que bueno, pero recuerda esto terminaras siendo mi novia.

-En mil años Jet, en mil años…

-Descuida, esperare los mil años que necesite.

Katara decidió irse, estaba ya harta de ese chico, continuo caminando por los pasillos, al salir al patio vio a Lu Ten charlar con Zuko, si, realmente eran primos aunque Zuko parecía molesto con Lu Ten, solo levanto la mano en señal de saludo, Zuko la vio y se dirigió hacia ella olvidando a su primo.

-Hola… -le dijo Zuko.

-Hola, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella.

-Nada, solo que Lu Ten es el peor primo…

-Oh, pero que linda pareja hacen juntos… -se rió Lu Ten de su primo.

-¡Ya basta!

-¿Qué hay Lu Ten? –le dijo Katara.

-Hola, lamento molestarte a ti también, pero a Zuzu le gustas.

-¡Suficiente Lu Ten! –gritó Zuko sonrojado.

-Ves te lo dije le gustas…

-¡Lu Ten!

-Está bien, está bien, tienes suerte que este trabajo sea temporal…

-Si, si que la tengo, ahora largo.

-Vaya veo que se llevan bien –se burlo Katara después de que Lu Ten se marchara.

-Que graciosa…

-¡Hey! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Problema?

-Si.

-Ninguno… bueno si tengo uno, odio a Lu Ten, no para de molestarme…

-¿Molestarte?

-Molestarme, y decirme que…

-¿Qué?

-Que… que tú me gustas…

-Jajaja, si se nota –dijo Katara.

Zuko en su mente pensó se nota?, es decir que sabe que ella me gusta pero la voz de Katara interrumpió.

-Descuida no lo creo, solo eres un buen amigo.

-Uff… -dijo Zuko dando un gran suspiro –si…

-¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde?

-A almorzar… ¿Dónde mas?

-¿Contigo?

-Si no tienes algún inconveniente… claro.

-¿Inconveniente?

-Ach… si o no.

-Perdón ¿Qué?

-¡Zuko!

-Claro.

-Por fin, bien, vamos…

-Espera no tan rápido… -dijo Zuko cuando Katara lo tomaba del brazo.

El almuerzo no fue muy agradable ni para Zuko ni para Sokka, ambos se miraban con recelo mientras comían, y Aang con Suki hablaban de vez en cuando con Zuko, así paso toda la hora del almuerzo, clases y fin del día escolar.

-¡Zuko!, espera.

-¿Eh? Katara?

-Lamento lo que paso en el almuerzo, Sokka puede ser a veces tan tonto.

-No descuida, está bien.

-Soportas mucho a mi hermanito…

-¿Es un milagro acaso?

-Algo así, él siempre es así con todos mis nuevos amigos, bueno, nos vemos.

Katara fue al supermercado de compras, umm… veamos, cabritas, mantequilla de maní, arroz, café, pan, ¿zanahorias? No, etc. Fue directo a su casa, Sokka no estaba, seria más fácil así, no molestaría tanto, al rato llego Zuko.

-Hola, pasa.

-Descuida, no me quedare aquí afuera.

-¬¬ que simpático… ¡Unas fabulas para niños! –gritó Katara al ver el libro.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si, pero creo que así será mas fácil.

-Como sea.

Allí estuvieron toda la tarde como ayer –Entiende –le decía ella –el ratón se comió al gato.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Es una fabula, no tiene que tenerlo, solo tiene que entregar algún valor o alguna enseñanza.

-¡Pero es un ratón pequeño!

-¡Es una fabula!

-El ratón era del porte de la pata del gato.

-Ese es el punto, el ratón fue inteligente.

-Tu cuento no tiene sentido alguno, un ratón apenas distingue su alimento de su hijo.

-No los subestimes, son muy inteligentes, pero por favor, entiende, es una fabula y es para niños pequeños.

-Está bien, está bien, tú ganas…

-Hola Katara. –dijo su hermano mientras entraba a la casa.

-Oh hola Sokka.

-Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas.

-Descuida no te necesitare.

-Que linda hermanita tengo, si me caes tan bien, igual de bien que Zuko.

-¡Hey! Deja de ignorarme –dijo Zuko.

-Lalalalalalalalalala –empezó Sokka entonando una canción.

-Sokka –dijo su hermana.

-Está bien. Me voy, me voy.

-Bien, sigamos con mi tortura… digo tu trabajo.

-Dime, lo dices para que me sienta mal.

-Si… no, no claro que no, es una broma.

La tarde termino, Katara logros convencer a Zuko de que el ratón si se había comido al gato, él llego a su casa se sentó a hablar con su madre, temas de madre e hijo, no entremos en detalles.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Viernes: 

Toph se levanto vistió, bajo las escaleras y grito:-¡Por fin viernes!, por fin descansare de…

-De hacer nada señorita Toph… -dijo el mayordomo.

-Si, para así seguir haciendo nada, sírveme desayuno.

-Ya esta servido, patatas fritas con helado y queso derretido.

-Umm… delicioso ¿Dónde esta mamá?

-Creo que ha salido con su padre.

-¿Salido? Que bien.

-¡Toph! –gritó una voz.

-¿Si?, ¿Aang?, que diablos haces aquí, que no ves que estoy desayunando.

-Vine a pedirte un favor, Appa destruyo las plantas del vecino, ahora lo busca para matarlo, ¿te lo puedo dejar a ti?, ¿si? –dijo el chico rogando.

-¿Esa bola de pelos en mi casa?

-Por favor Toph, eres la única que puede ayudarme.

-Ash, está bien, pero si hace cualquier cosa, por más minúscula que sea se va…

-Gracias Toph, muchas gracias –le dijo su amigo abrazándola.

-Suficiente, ya puedes soltarme.

-Come cuatro veces al día… juega mucho y duerme en una cama.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡En cama!

-Es un perro… ¿Qué esperabas?

-Mira, las condiciones las pongo yo, Julius se encargara de él.

-Está bien, ahora debo ir al colegio, gracias Toph, eres una gran amiga.

-Lo se. **(Que humilde xD) **

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El reloj sonó, lo lanzo lejos, no, Viernes, era bueno, muy bueno, pero ¡Que pereza!, se fue a duchar, bajo al comedor, su hermana estaba desayunando.

-Hola Sokka.

-Hola… mi desayuno.

-Sírvetelo.

-Tú estas para eso.

-No. –tomo su mochila y partió, Suki la esperaba en la esquina con Haru, se fueron hablando.

-¡Hola Katara!

-Hola Aang.

-¡Mira, mira!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira, mira, puedo dominar el agua también.

-¿Qué?

-Si, si. –dijo demostrando una pequeña habilidad moviendo un poco de agua con su mano derecha.

-Creo –hablo una voz loca –que eres el Avatar.

-¿A que se refiere director? –pregunto Katara.

-Hace miles de años apareció el primero, me gustaría seguir la historia pero estoy tan viejo que ya ni la recuerdo, pero se que el Avatar puede dominar los 4 elementos, el próximo seria un maestro aire, tú eres Aang.

-¿Yo? Pero solo soy un niño.

-Si, pero también he notado que tienes una gran habilidad con tu elemento.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Katara ella también es una excelente maestra agua?

-Si, lo se, pero ella no puede dominar otro elemento.

-¿Y que sugiere?

-Nada, en este tiempo nadie necesita al Avatar.

-Entonces…

-Si quieres puedes practicar, necesitas un maestro de cada disciplina.

-¿Qué?

-Supón que tu amiga Katara podría enseñarte algo de agua control, pero necesitaras un gran maestro para que te enseñe por completo todo, ella es solo una principiante.

-Gracias –dijo la niña con sarcasmo.

-Descuida, aprenderás más.

Aang no podía creerlo, pero necesitaba saber mas de cómo ser el Avatar, ¿Qué hacia el?, ¿Quién fue el ultimo?, ¿Cómo aprendería a serlo?, todo eso es muy complicado, y el viejo Bumi le dejo en una intriga mayor, alguien debería saber algo mas…

El día término más rápido, era viernes y todos salían a las 13:00, por orden del nuevo director Bumi, a veces era bueno tener un director medio loco, las personas como Zuko, que se pasaban todo el día en su oficina no recibían casi ningún castigo.

Viernes por la tarde, nada que hacer, nadie haciendo algo, todos haciendo nada, Katara fue a tomar un helado, Sokka como siempre estaba flojeando en su casa, Toph intentaba que el perro de Aang pasara desapercibido, Aang convencía al vecino de que Appa se había escapado, Zuko estaba practicando con su tío mientras Azula se burlaba de cada intento fallido, a veces era bueno que llegara el viernes, pero nada bueno este viernes, el día tenia un lindo sol, pero era gris igual.

-No, no y no, Zuko, así nunca dominaras la técnica que te estoy enseñando y menos el fuego control. –le replicaba su tío.

-Si Zuzu, eres un completo fracaso. –se burlaba su hermana.

-¡Ya basta Azula! –le grito Zuko.

-Bien, inténtalo de nuevo Zuko.

-Tío ya me canse.

-Flojo –le dijo su hermana.

-Cállate.

-Zuko ¿Qué te ocurre?, Azula solo dice la verdad.

-Tío…

-Inténtalo de nuevo Zuko, ahora quiero verte mejor que antes.

Lo intento de nuevo, pero que rayos, no salía, Azula se burlaba cada vez mas, ella tenia que ser la maestra fuego perfecta, su tío la usaba de ejemplo, eso era lo peor. Una pequeña riña con su hermana logro que mejorara en el control del fuego, Iroh se sintió satisfecho, había mejorado y mucho, él sabía que Zuko podía mas que Azula, si no fuera tan distraído…

Zuko no era él único que estaba practicando, Toph, luego de dejar a Appa en un lugar seguro, practicaba en un lugar apartado de su casa, con la única gran diferencia de que Toph mejoraba muy rápido.

-¿Zuko? –pregunto su madre entrando a su habitación.

-¿Qué?

-Recuerdas a Mitsuki…

-¿El demonio?

-No llames así a tu prima.

-Mamá recuerdas el último año que vino, Azula y ella llenaron toda mi ropa de pintura y plumón permanente… ¿no me digas que ella vino?

-No, pero su hermanita si, se queda por todo el fin de semana –dijo Ursa mostrando a una niñita de no más de 4 o 5 años.

-¿Y…?

-Necesitara que todos nos preocupemos de ella, Azula decidió sacarla a pasear en la mañana del sábado, y a ti te toca en la tarde del mismo día.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero tengo que salir con un amigo.

-Llévala. –dijo su madre dejándolos a ambos solos.

-Hola. –dijo la niña.

-¿Hablas?

-Es lo mismo que pensé de ti en primera instancia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –dijo ignorando el comentario de la niña.

-Mei ¿y tu eres…?

-Zuko…

-¿Zuko? Que nombre tan original, dime Zuko, ¿Dónde esta mi habitación?

-Eres rara.

-Lo mismo para ti.

Zuko la llevo a una de las habitaciones de invitados, dejo su bolso.

-¡Tía! –Gritaba la niña -¡Tía!

-¿Qué ocurre Mei?

-Zuko me dijo que en mi cama murió alguien.

-¡Zuko! –le grito su madre.

-¿Qué? Quería un cuento para dormir…

Sábado a las 5 de la madrugada: 

-¡Katara! ¿Katara? ¡¿Katara?! –gritaba su hermano.

-¡¿Me puedes decir que diablos haces despierto a las 5 de la mañana?! –le respondía su hermana.

-Eso es lo que me intriga, mi estomago está lleno…

-Vuelve a dormir.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Por todos los cielos Sokka, se fue a un viaje de negocios…, sabes ya no tengo sueño ¿quieres comer algo?

-Si, desayuno.

-¿No que no tenias hambre?

-¿Qué puedo decir?, soy alguien que adora la comida,… y mas si es preparada por su dulce y linda hermanita.

-Ja-ja-ja ¿me pregunto cuanto durara ese "dulce y tierna hermanita"?

-Papá llamo anoche…

-¿Si?, ¿Qué cuenta?

-Que al parecer va a estar todo el año en esos países raros que él suele visitar.

-¡¿Todo el año?! Jamás hemos estado mas de un mes sin él.

-Lo se,… pero que hay de mi desayuno.

-¡Ya voy! ¿No puedes prepáratelo tu mismo?

-Nunca.

-¡Quédate sin comer entonces! –dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos.

-No, quiero decir, yo no se.

-Aprende.

-Vamos, Katara, tú eres la única capacitada para hacer el desayuno.

-¿Qué? Crees que por que soy mujer debo hacer los quehaceres del hogar yo.

-Si, exactamente.

-Pues ve viendo quien te los hace, yo no estoy disponible.

-Vamos no te cuesta.

-Ni a ti tampoco.

-A mi si, que dirían mis amigos si me ven haciendo la cama o barriendo, peor aun cocinando.

-Eres… un… Argg quien me manda a tener un hermano como tú… te preparare el desayuno, pero solo lo hago por que yo también tengo hambre.

-¡Eres la mejor hermanita menor del mundo!

-Lo se, ahora, puedes salir de mi habitación.

-Como no.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡Tía! Zuko no me deja jugar.

-Zuko… vamos déjala jugar…

-¿No que en la mañana Azula la cuida?

-Aun no se levanta…

-Quiero jugar… -dijo la niña.

-No.

-Zuko, déjala jugar.

Azula se levantó rato después, llevo a la niña al parque, como ella no tenia ese "don" maternal decidió encargársela a alguien.

-Katara, ¿puedes hacerte cargo de mi primita? –pregunto Azula.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo puedes hacer tú? –pregunto la chica mientras sostenía un balón.

-¿Yo? Debes estar bromeando, la vengo a buscar a las 1 o 2 depende… -diciendo esto se marcho.

-Hola –dijo la pequeña.

-Hola ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mei, y el tuyo es Katara ¿verdad?

-Si, quieres venir a jugar con un amigo.

-Si, si.

-Bien, vamos.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Azula ¿Dónde esta Mei? –pregunto Zuko.

-Se la encargue a alguien.

-¿Qué?

-Si, yo estoy libre.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Haru ella es Mei… la prima de Zuko y Azula.

-Hola Mei.

-¿Él es tu novio Katara?

-¿Qué? No. –dijo él.

-Claro que no –dijo Katara.

-Ahh… quiero jugar… quiero un helado después.

Sábado a las 3 de la tarde: 

Katara ya había ido a dejar a Mei, para que hablar de lo que estaba haciendo Sokka, faltaba solo una hora para que Zuko la viniera a buscarla.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¡¿Qué?! Mamá no puedo llevarla al cine. –gritaba Zuko.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Con quien vas al cine?

-Con una… amigo.

-¿Con Katara?

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una madre sabe mucho sobre su hijo, ella es una buena chica, no creo que le moleste que vayas con ella.

-A mi si –balbuceo en voz baja.

-Vamos, llévala, nada te cuesta…

-Está bien.

-Siii voy a ir al cine –dijo la niña.

-No te alegres tanto… puede que te deje sola en otra sala –dijo en voz baja tomándola del brazo.

-¡Tía!

-Zuko, deja de molestarla.

Salieron rumbo a la casa de Katara, toco la puerta, para mala suerte de él abrió Sokka.

-Estas de niñera –se burlo Sokka.

-Es mejor que estar todo el día sentado viendo televisión.

-Nah, no lo creo.

-¿Quién ere tú? –pregunto la niña.

-Sokka…

-El inútil –agrego Zuko.

-Ja-ja-ja por lo menos tengo cerebro.

-Sokka, Zuko ya dejen de pelear –dijo Katara saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Katara?, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –pregunto la niña alzando una ceja.

-Oh es la misma pregunta que le iba a hacer –dijo Sokka.

-¿Con ella ibas a salir Zuko? –Pregunto Mei y su primo asintió –con razón no querías que viniera.

-¿Qué? –gritaron ambos chicos.

-Adiós Sokka. –dijo Katara

-¡Hey! Está bien, lárgate ¿a que hora vuelves?

-Cuando termine la película.

-¿Vas al cine?

-Si.

Llegaron, nadie dijo nada hasta que llego la hora de escoger la película.

-Quiero ver Los Simpson –dijo Mei.

-Aun no se estrena.

-¿Por qué no?

-No se.

-¿Qué tal Eragón? –comento Katara.

-Si, esa si. –dijo Mei, Zuko solo asintió con la cabeza, compraron los ticket, la película comenzó, todo iba bien, si bien para Zuko es estar sentado al lado de su prima que nunca se calla.

-Tengo que ir al baño –dijo la niña.

-¡¿Qué?!, bueno anda.

-No quiero ir sola.

-¿Katara la acompañas?

-Shh –dijo la chica –llévala tú.

-Argg, vamos –dijo mientras la jalaba del brazo –bien aquí esta.

-¿Entras conmigo?

-¡No!

-Por favor, solo quédate en los lavamanos.

-No, no y no.

Pero Zuko ternito dentro, las chicas que entraban se burlaban de él y él se sonrojaba cada vez mas.

-¿Zuko? –pregunto una chica.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Song, voy en tu curso, la chica que empujaste el otro día.

-Ahh…, perdóname, no te recuerdo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada, espero a mi prima… -y para suerte de él la niña salio –bueno, nos vemos –dijo mientras salía a toda velocidad de ahí.

-¿Todo bien? –pregunto Katara cuando llegaron.

-Si.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Bueno, gracias por haberme llevado –dijo Katara mientras caminaban a la puerta de su casa.

-Es lo mínimo que pude hacer…

-Bien Zuzu besa a tu novia y nos vamos –dijo Mei.

-¡Que te calles!

-Bueno.

-Hasta mañana Zuko. –dijo Katara riéndose y entro a su casa.

-¿Mañana? –pregunto él quedándose ahí mismo.

-Mañana me voy. –dijo la niña.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Yay pobre Zuko, para la próxima será, y que malo es Lu Ten con el, que culpa tiene… cof cof cobarde cof cof, debe decirle… nah mejor no, para el final. Bueno adiós, y por favor dejen reviews, no me importa si son anónimos, hehe n.nU. **

**Kyoshi… **


	10. El año escolar

**Hola, lo lamento pero ese es el saludo mas original que puedo escribir, ven les dije que con o sin Internet subiría los capítulos igual, bueno, emm… pasemos a los reviews (**_xrissy_**) bueno, como el review anterior no te lo conteste te lo contestare ahora, bien, primero por que es solo su amiga, aunque hay una pequeña confusión hacia futuro, y no lo se xD, y estoy trabajando en eso de HaruxKatara lo subiré cuando tenga Internet y eso será dentro de poco. (**_RADIKA SUNDARI_**) Yo pienso igual, Sokka no es un gran hermano que digamos, pero es su hermano igual, además después se pone mejor su relación, y no te imaginaras lo que hará Zuko para besar a Katara ejem dejémoslo hasta aquí n.n (**_always mssb_**) si siempre hay algo que lo termina destruyendo, pero las cosas se ponen un poco mejor, ojo solo un poco.**

**PD: Este capitulo será un poco corto comparado con lo que quería yo hacer.**

Capitulo 10: 

El año escolar.

Era día domingo, Mei se fue, por fin algo de paz para Zuko, si así se podía llamar, tener una hermana que te trate de idiota todo el tiempo. Tomo la guitarra, la tocaba en el jardín, se sentó en un escalón de una pequeña escalera que guiaba a la casa, el lugar era hermoso, era un patio muy extenso con árboles frutales, arbustos pequeños y rosales, una alta pandereta roja separaba el lugar del exterior, un ruido entre los arbustos hizo que se detuviera.

-¿Quién está ahí? –pregunto sin soltar el instrumento.

-Yo –dijo una voz.

-Que interesante –dijo ya sabiendo de quien se trataba –y… ¿Quién es Yo?

-¡Hey! Déjame respirar, salte esa pared de cemento.

-¿Qué te pasa, Katara?, ¿estás muy vieja?

-¡Qué gracioso!

-Umm… algo no entiendo ¿Qué pasa con los perros?, ¿Por qué no te atacaron?

-¿Qué perros? –pregunto ella acercándose al él y luego sentándose a su lado.

-Esos –dijo señalando a algunos que se acercaban lentamente listos para el ataque mientras Katara intentaba esconderse detrás de Zuko –descuida, no hacen daño –y acaricio la cabeza de uno.

-Vaya… ¿tocas la guitarra? –pregunto al ver que la tenia sujetada.

-Soy un fracaso.

-Umm… pero la canción es difícil –dijo viendo las pautas.

-¿Tú también la tocas?

-Para navidad, papá canta villancicos y yo lo acompaño con la guitarra.

Zuko sonrió, estuvieron un buen rato charlando hasta que Katara decidió que era hora de irse, sino Sokka armaría un caos.

-¿Por donde te iras? –pregunto él al ver a la chica acercarse a una pandereta.

-Si entre por aquí, ¿no crees que debería salir por ahí también?

-Emmm… bueno.

-Adiós –dijo saltándola con agilidad.

Así paso otra aburrida semana de estudios, Katara asistió a la primera clase de agua-control, al parecer era la única chica en el lugar.

-Buenos días alumnos –dijo Pakku y una mirada indiscreta fue dirigida hacia Katara -¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Vine a aprender.

-¿Por qué no vas mejor donde Yugoda? **(No se como se escriba pero ustedes me entienden). **

-¿Hay otro maestro?

-No, ella es la profesora de cocina –unas risas se asomaron.

-¿Qué intentas decir?

-Que yo no te enseñare nada, puedes ir saliendo de mi clase, las mujeres no tienen por que aprender agua-control.

Katara salio disgustada y se sentó en una banca y Zuko, quien la había visto salir, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto.

-¿No deberías estar practicando fuego-control? –le respondió ella.

-Veras mi tío es Iroh así que no tengo problemas, no me has respondido ¿Qué te pasa?

-Ese estúpido maestro no me enseñara.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy una chica.

-Eso es extraño, explícate.

-Eso, no me enseñara porque soy mujer y según él no debo aprender agua-control.

-No deberías rendirte.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Demuéstrale a ese maestro que puedes más que todos sus discípulos.

-¡Que gran idea!

-¿Enserio?

-Umm… ¿pero como lo haré?

-Que te parece si le pides que te de una oportunidad para demostrar la gran maestra que llevas dentro.

-Gracias Zuko, realmente no se lo que haría sin ti.

-A veces estoy inspirado.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Muy bien Toph ¿pero debías romperle el brazo? –dijo el maestro Yu.

-Era una necesidad –dijo la niña.

-Bien, Haru, tu contra Toph.

-¡Esta loco! –Gritó él –Esa niña me va a matar.

-Vamos no seas niñita –dijo Toph mientras se reía.

-Hasta el mismo diablo te teme –dijo en voz baja.

-Haru por favor no retrases mas, necesito ver en que nivel va cada uno.

-Toph es la mejor y punto.

-Pero no se en que nivel vas tú.

-¿Por qué no pelea usted contra ella?

-No, vienes al cuadrilátero o vas a la oficina del director.

Haru no lo pensó dos veces, siempre cuando practicaba con Toph salía mal herido y muy adolorido.

-Bien –dijo al ver que el chico se iba -¿Qué otro valiente quiere una pelea con Toph?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Gyatsu? –pregunto Aang al terminar la clase de Aire-control.

-Dime Aang ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Qué es el Avatar?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me interesa.

-Es el Espíritu de la Tierra hecho hombre.

-¿Hecho hombre?

-Si, si mal no recuerdo el último fue hace mas de mil años y su nombre era Roku.

-Roku –repitió Aang.

-¿Quién te hablo sobre el Avatar?

-Nadie.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Maestro Pakku –dijo Katara.

-¿Qué quieres?, ya te dije que no seré tu maestro.

-Pero no sabes cual es mi nivel, ni nada, tal vez pueda ser mejor que tus pupilos.

-No, yo simplemente no le enseñare a una mujer.

-¿Por qué? –se enojaba cada vez mas Katara.

-Porque si no lo sabias, en las antiguas Tribus del Agua estaba prohibido para las mujeres aprender Agua-control, además las mujeres solo sirven para cocinar y lavar y todas esas bobadas –luego solo se fue, Katara quedo con la boca abierta, pero quien demonios se creía.

-¿Y? –dijo Zuko al verlo partir.

-No molestes –le sugirió ella.

-Está bien, ¿pero que paso?

-Ese estúpido imbécil no me enseñara.

-¿Qué?

-Si, y de todas formas a quien le importa aprender.

-A ti.

-A mi, tienes razón, no se que haré.

-Búscate otro maestro.

-¿Otro maestro?

-Si, ¿Por qué no?

-Ya no confió mucho en tus ideas, pero lo haré, mañana.

Katara llego a su casa, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver quien era, y Sokka estaba acompañándola.

-¿Gran-gran? –pregunto Katara al no creer lo que sus ojos le decían.

-¡Katara!, ¡Que bueno que hayas llegado! ¿Te ocurre algo? Te ves mal.

-Como siempre Gran –se burlo su hermano.

-El estúpido maestro Pakku no me enseñara por que soy mujer –dijo ella disgustada.

-¿Pakku has dicho?

-Eso fue lo que dije.

-Yo lo conozco y de seguro si hablo con él cambiara de parecer.

-¿De donde lo conoces Gran?

-De cuando éramos jóvenes.

-¿Estas segura que escuchara?

-Me hará caso, soy una vieja amiga, puedes llevarme donde el.

-Genial.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Zuko ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu amiga que sientes más de amistad por ella? –pregunto Azula.

-¿Qué?

-Si no se lo dices ahora saldrás perdiendo.

-A mi no me gusta Katara.

-Eres realmente patético, no sabes lo que te gusta –le reclamo ella, Zuko solo siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, devorar un gran trozo de pizza.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Escúchame viejo bueno para nada, has algo bueno en tu vida y enséñale a mi nieta.

-No.

-Claro por que es niña, pero sabes muy bien lo que pasa cuando una niña se supera, te supera a ti, recuerdas cuando te gane en la competencia de natación, quedaste como un buen perdedor, y habías sido tu mismo quien me enseño, ¿Por qué no lo afrontas? Las mujeres somos mejores.

-Gran –dijo Katara al ver que el hombre perdía la paciencia.

-Katara, ¿Por qué no vas por un helado y me traes uno de fresa bañado en chocolate –la chica acepto, entro al la tienda.

-Me da un helado de lúcuma y otro de fresa bañado en chocolate por favor.

-Son 3 dólares –dijo la muchacha.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias, vuelve pronto –se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Bien Katara, Pakku te enseñara –dijo Kanna tomando su helado.

-¿Qué?

-Te enseñare niña, ¿acaso estas sorda?

-Lo lograste Gran, eres la mejor abuela.

-Y tú serás una gran maestra.

-Te veo mañana después de clases niña, para el taller –dijo él.

Katara acompaño a su abuela a la estación de trenes, era hora de que se marchara, se expidió de su abuela con un calido abrazo y se marcho a su casa, pero que feliz se sentía en ese momento, ¿Cómo lo habría convencido? Eso era lo de menos.

-¿Gran-gran lo convenció? –pregunto Sokka mientras preparaba arroz.

-Si… ¿estas cocinando? –pregunto ella casi por caerse al suelo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-A veces creo que estas loco.

-Soy alguien muy cambiante, ya te lo he dicho.

-Lo se, lo se.

-Aquí esta, ¿Qué tal? –dijo poniendo un plato sobre la mesa.

-Umm nada mal novato, nada mal –dijo Katara probándolo.

-Vez, puedo vivir sin ti.

Después vieron un poco te televisión, Sokka se acostó mas tarde que su hermana para quedarse viendo aquella película tan interesante.

Día 2: 

Katara partió rumbo al colegio por un nuevo día de estudios, toda la mañana fue aburrida, pero luego aprendió mucho sobre lo que ella llama un arte único, las horas pasaban, se reunió gran parte de la tarde con Zuko.

Pasaron los días, Katara iba mejorando en el agua-control, Pakku no podía creerlo, esa chiquilla era una gran maestra por excelencia, casi lamentaba no haberla incluido antes, digo casi porque mantenía su postura para no demostrar tanta supresa al ver sus avances. Un día, cerca del medio día, un balón choco en la cara de Katara, ni pestaño, su mirada se dirigió hacia donde había venido el balón, Zuko estaba ahí, pero señalo a Jet que estaba a su lado y este señalo a Zuko, Katara solo rodó los ojos y luego congelo a los chicos tras un pequeño juego de agua control, Pakku, quien iba por ahí, felicito a Katara, sonó la campana, y ella solo se fue.

-Katara –dijo Jet -¿no te olvidas de algo?

-No.

-Zuko, ¿A dónde vas?

-No pienso quedarme aquí –dijo mientras descongelaba el hielo.

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-Descongélate solo o espera a que venga alguien.

-Que gran amigo me hice.

Luego de la última clase, Zuko se dirigió hacia Katara, caminaron un rato en silencio, pasaban por una plazuela de árboles, inmensos árboles que daban sombra a todo el lugar, en Halloween los niños se reunían para jugar con sus disfraces, en primavera el lugar se llenaba de adolescentes enamorados o jóvenes comprometidos, pero el invierno era lo mejor, las copas de los árboles se llenaban de nieve y era un hermoso paisaje, pero en verano pasar por ahí era increíble, generalmente cuando se venia del colegio, las sombras que habían refrescaban la piel y repelían el sol.

-Gracias por la paliza.

-Lo lamento.

-No hay problema me la tenia merecida.

-Así que tú habías sido el del golpe.

-Lo lamento enserio, realmente lo lamento, además yo solo golpeo a chicas feas.

-Gracias, ayudaras mucho a mi autoestima.

Zuko solo dio una risa, conversaron un poco, fue a dejar a Katara al frente de su casa, cuando llego Sokka seguía siendo el mismo, pero como ella no tenia humor para cocinar pidió una pizza.

Luego de la cena cada cual se fue a su habitación, hasta que Katara sintió un ruido, abrió la ventana, ya es fácil de imaginar quien se encontraba ahí.

-¿Momo?, ¿Zuko?

-¿Me confundiste con quien?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No puedo dormir.

Katara agacho un poco la cabeza y con su mano derecha se toco la frente y luego negó con la cabeza, bajo por las escaleras esta vez y llego al patio, ¡¡Este chico era increíble!!

-¿Qué ocurre Zuko?

-Dime algo…

-Sí.

-¿A cual de los dos talleres entraras? –pregunto Zuko, Katara no podía creerlo, rodó los ojos y le contesto.

-Al de teatro, no pienso estar sudando en gimnasia.

-Ahh… no era eso pero igual lo pregunte…

-Entonces.

-Es que es algo difícil de explicar.

-Dime.

-No realmente no es eso, solo es que… se me olvido en el camino.

-¿Qué? O por todos los cielos.

-Bueno, buenas noches.

-Adiós –dijo mientras entraba a su casa un poco disgustada.

Al día siguiente, en clases, el director Bumi entro a la sala, todos dejaron de lanzar proyectiles y aviones de papel para que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se sentaran y así ser el curso perfecto.

-Buenas tardes niños.

-Buenas Tardes señor director –dijeron todos a coro y en tono apagado.

-Solo venia a darles una noticia, noticia que a muchos le agradara, desde mañana se podrá ingresar al colegio solo con ropa de color.

-¡Por fin! –grito Suki, pero entre tanta bulla no se le escucho.

Al término del receso un profesor llego a la sala de Katara, anunciando que eligieran ya los talleres obligatorios que podían ser: Gimnasia, Teatro o Danza. Muchos optaron por teatro y gimnasia, algunas chicas por danza, de 10 a 12 años se podía optar: Arte o Matemáticas, es obvio que el que mas se lleno fue artes, de 13 a 15: Teatro, Danza o Gimnasia y de 16 se podía optar por Artes o Música.

Todos salieron felices del colegio, este director primero realiza talleres de control de elemento, hecha al inspector, deja salir mas temprano, ir a su oficina es un rato muy agradable, mas que nada para descansar de clases, realiza talleres en las horas de Matemáticas e Historia y ahora deja ir con ropa de color, era sin duda el mejor director que hayan tenido y, aunque no lo crean, los chicos y chicas del Colegio Esperanza (Lo se que bobo nombre hehe) se portaba mucho mejor a excepción claro de esos casos como Zuko y Sokka, realmente no eran tan diferentes.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien, por lo menos puse lo quería poner, aunque corto si, bien, les daré un adelanto, con todo esto del taller de teatro y eso habrán muchas sorpresas INESPERADAS, bien me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. **

**Kyoshi… **

**PD: Recomiendo leer el próximo capitulo que lo hice con mucha dedicación.**


	11. La obra de teatro

**Hola, con el cambio de hora tengo mucho tiempo para escribir fics, así que apenas termine el otro comienzo uno nuevo, aunque a muchas Zutarienses no les va a gustar mucho, bueno, en parte si, reviews no tengo pero pronto los tendré, lo se, Yay aquí están (**_xrissy_**) ahh vas en primero? Yo voy en octavo y no estudio, hehe, hable demasiado, ahora lo subiré, de seguro antes que este capitulo (**_always mssb_**) ay no quisieras saber como lo convenció, ¿te puedes imaginar? Pobre (**_yumisha_**) esta medio loco, pero eso se lo dejo a la imaginación del resto (**_G-i-S-a-Y_**) ¡Ay! Gracias, descuida tengo hasta el capitulo 13 terminado xD. **

Capitulo 11: 

La obra de teatro.

Katara se levanto, fue como de costumbre al colegio, en el camino se encontró con Toph quien le decía que se notaba a leguas que Zuko estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero como siempre, Katara no le hizo caso, cambiaron el tema, caminaron un buen rato por que dieron un par de vueltas para llegar mas tarde, Toph llevaba unos pantalones verde oscuro y una polera amarillenta beige, mientras que Katara iba de lo mas sencilla con unos jeans azules y una polera blanca, cuando llego, Zuko la estaba esperando y como si nada se olvido de Toph y se fue con el chico de la polera anaranjada, y ella indignada se puso a hablar con Aang, pero apareció Meng quien le pidió a Aang que le mostrara un poco sobre el increíble arte del aire control, Toph estaba un poco celosa de esa niña que lo único que hacia en clases era mirar a Aang, siempre estaba atenta a él…

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Así que también tomaste Teatro –dijo Katara mientras caminaba con Zuko.

-Mas que nada fue una obligación, no pensaba ir a gimnasia.

-¿Qué hay de Danza? –bromeo ella.

-Katara –dijo el disgustado -¿Qué crees que hagamos allá?

-No lo se, pero hoy es la primera clase.

-Si –le respondió él.

-Hasta luego –le dijo ella moviendo la mano y corrió hacia Suki, ella le dijo algo en el oído y ambas se burlaron de él, Zuko se sonrojo un poco porque ya sabia que estaban hablando de él.

La última clase era de Teatro, un joven hombre se entro a una gran sala vacía, con unas pocas sillas y cortinas negras, mientras que el color de la pintura era burdeo oscuro, los chicos estaban sentados en el piso en círculo y el profesor se coloco en medio.

-Muy buenos días niños –dijo el hombre.

-Hola, buenos días –fueron los saludos que dieron los niños.

-Bien para comenzar, quiero decirles que el taller de teatro no es para que lo tomen en menos… bla, bla, bla… quiero que lo tomen como un ramo mas, bla, bla, bla, y esta nota ira…

Zuko movía la mano rápidamente como si fuera la boca del profesor, y Katara, quien estaba a su lado se reía.

El profesor carraspeo – ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No. –fue la respuesta del chico.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Zuko.

-Y el tuyo –dijo dirigiéndose a Katara –tu la chica que esta al lado.

-Katara.

-Bueno, Zuko, Katara, mi nombre es Tannh, y el tuyo, la chica que esta al otro lado de Zuko.

-Song –dijo ella tímidamente.

-Tu.

-Azula.

-Tú, tú y tú.

-Mai.

-Ty Lee.

-Sokka.

Así a muchos mas, realmente a todos, en total eran alrededor de 33-35 el profesor hablo un buen rato, luego hablo sobre hacer la primera obra, muchos dijeron obras muy conocidas, pero se decidieron por el clásico de W. Shakespeare, Romeo y Julieta, las audiciones serian dentro de una semana, semana que paso casi volando, Zuko intentaba tocar el tema con Katara para ver si ella quería ser Julieta, entonces el haría su mejor esfuerzo para ser Romeo, pero de nada sirvió, la chica no respondía, tal vez si quería, las audiciones fueron en un escenario al lado de la sala de ensayos porque era ocupada por un grupo de música.

-Bien, quien esta en la lista… para Romeo preséntese "Jet" –el chico no quería, simplemente no quedo –Sokka –dijo él pero tampoco fue, así pasaron muchos, todos porque cualquiera podía ser Romeo, llego el turno de Zuko, el profesor quedo maravillado –Zuko, eres nuestro Romeo –en el rostro de Zuko quedo una expresión de duda -¿Quieres serlo?

-Supongo que si.

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-No, no lo creo.

-Ahora Julieta –pasaron muchas chicas, lo malo fue que Katara no quedo, Zuko estaba horrorizado, ahora ¿quien seria Julieta?, pasaron mas chicas, Suki, Yue, Ty,… -¡Eso! –Exclamo –Tu nombre es Song ¿verdad? –La chica asintió –eres nuestra Julieta.

En el rostro de Song hubo cierta felicidad, pero en el de Zuko un rechazo inminente, después de las audiciones era hora de irse, Katara se acerco a Zuko.

-¿Te sientes bien? –pregunto.

-Si.

-Si yo supiera que tú serias Romeo hubiera estudiado para ser Julieta si o si –Zuko se sonrojo un poco al igual que Katara.

-¿Me puedes ayudar a estudiar la obra?

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-Mañana ¿te parece?

-Si claro, la obra será a fin de semestre, de seguro serás buen Romeo.

Katara se alejo, encontró a Toph y juntas se fueron.

-¿Estas loca? Si Zuko es Romeo deberías haber sido tú Julieta.

-Lo se, pero como lo iba a saber, ni practique.

-Bueno…

-Además, Jet podría serlo.

-Oh si, es mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿Te sientes conforme con ensayar con él?

-Si, además yo soy la señora de Capuleto.

-¿Y quien es tu marido?

-Aun no lo se.

Zuko paso la semana entera estudiando la escena primera, realmente era malo para aprender papeles de obras, paso por fin a la escena segunda.

DOS HORAS DESPUES: 

-¿Queeee? No puedo ser su esposa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es mi hermano –decía Katara.

-Si, Katara es mi hermana.

-Esta bien, búsquense a otra Señora de Capuleto.

-Yo –dijo Suki.

-Debes estar bromeando seré yo –dijo Yue.

-Claro que no, seré yo –hablo Ty Lee.

Allí las tres chicas se pusieron a pelear, hasta que Ty Lee gano, ella seria la señora de Capuleto.

-Bien, -dijo Katara -¿Qué seré yo?

-Serás de vestuario.

-Está bien.

-Te encargaras de Romeo y Julieta.

Romeo y Julieta, tarea sencilla, pero con todo este trabajo de ayudar a Zuko era lo malo, era un poco torpe siendo Romeo, pero era sin intensión, pasaron las semanas, escena tercera y escena quinta del primer acto, estaban en el patio, pero este era otro patio, tenia un verde césped parejo, habían muchos árboles y bajo el árbol mas grande estaban ellos dos sentados leyendo el libreto.

-¡Los santos no se mueven, aunque otorguen! –hablaba Katara leyendo el libreto.

-¡Entonces no te muevas,…! ¡Ahora por la gracia de tus labios quedan mis labios libres de pecado!

-Aquí besas a Julieta –dijo Katara con una voz tímida y un tímido beso la acallo –Zuko.

-Tú eres mi Julieta ahora ¿no?

-Bueno, si –dijo la chica mirando al piso sonrojada, y Zuko miraba hacia otro lado también sonrojado.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cerca de ahí aparte de la multitud que los vio besarse estaba Sokka, quien cayó en un montón de hojas arrumadas por el conserje.

-¡Hey! Chico sal de ahí.

-No ves que acaban de besar a mi hermana.

-Huy ese chico, yo que tú le voy a pegar.

Sokka hizo caso al conserje y fue a hablarle, perdón, a gritarle a Zuko.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te crees? –grito Sokka.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le dijo Zuko.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Qué te pasa? Acabas de besar a mi hermana, y escúchame, a ella no me la tocas.

-Sokka, relájate –le decía Katara.

-No, esta vez si que no se me escapa –dijo después le dio un golpe, pero esta vez Zuko le respondió y comenzó una riña, fueron por todas partes, incluso llegaron a un lugar apartado del colegio, se retiraron un poco.

-¿Quién te crees he? Se que te gusta mi hermana.

-Si y que.

Y cuando volvían a golpearse Katara se puso entre ellos dos.

-Ya bastan, pueden dejar de pelear.

-El comenzó –dijo Zuko.

-No me importa quien comenz… -en ese momento Katara se desmayo, ambos reaccionaron de inmediato, la llevaron a una clínica, cuando el doctor llego ambos se pararon.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto Zuko.

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunto Sokka.

-Miren, ella esta bien, pero hay algo, solo una cosa que pudo haberlo hecho ¿trabaja mucho o estudia mucho?

-No –dijo Sokka mientras recordaba que ella era la única que lavaba, planchaba limpiaba, cocinaba, etc.

-Lo normal –dijo Zuko cuando recordaba que ella tenia que estudiar la materia que él iba pasando para poder ayudarlo con sus tareas y pruebas, mas enzima con esto de la obra…

-Es mentira –dijeron ambos.

-Katara trabaja, hace los quehaceres del hogar y yo soy un perezoso…

-Si no fuera por mi ella no tendría que estudiar tanto, soy un perfecto burro.

-Umm… es decir que esta prácticamente todo el día en movimiento.

-Si, a veces se tiene que levantar para prepárame sándwich –dijo Sokka muy triste.

-Y cuando yo tengo pruebas ella se desvela estudiando conmigo.

-Esta chica tiene una vida muy agitada, desde hoy ella tendrá unas pequeñas vacaciones, les recomiendo que no la hagan trabajar y que la atiendan en todo, pueden pasar a verla, cuando el suero se acabe se podrá ir.

Sokka entro junto a Zuko para verla, despacio, dando pequeños pasitos, y ahí estaba, tendida en una camilla, se levanto, y camino hacia ellos.

-¿No vamos? –dijo ella.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Zuko.

-¿No te paso nada hermanita? Papá me matara si algo te pasa.

-Descuiden estoy bien.

Los tres salieron, vieron al profesor de Teatro ir corriendo hacia la escalera, Katara lo siguió y a su paso iban Sokka y Zuko cuidando que nada le pase, subió hacia el piso de Maternidad y se acerco a una ventanilla que al otro lado habían muchos bebés.

-¿Cuál es el suyo? –pregunto Katara.

-La niñita que esta allí. –le respondió.

-Es muy linda y pequeña ¿ya tiene nombre?

-Si, es Hope.

-Hope, es un nombre perfecto para una niña.

-Si, así es.

-Katara, no vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo Sokka mientras jadeaba.

-Perezoso –le respondió Zuko.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-…Y bien, como te decía –dijo Toph a Aang.

-Aang, puedes venir –dijo Meng.

-No, Aang no puede ir –dijo Toph molesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo digo que no –dijo pisando fuertemente el suelo haciendo un pequeño temblor, Meng solo salio corriendo de ahí.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –pregunto Aang.

-Algún día lo entenderás cabeza de aire

-¬¬ Te he dicho que no me llames así.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara llego con su hermano a su casa debió haber estado soñando, Zuko no la pudo haber besado, pero si fue un sueño fue el mejor de su vida, si, tal vez le este gustando un poco su amigo Zuko, pasaron los días ya era diciembre, solo faltaba un día para presentar la obra, hubo una pequeña discusión entre Zuko y Sokka frente al grupo de teatro, nada del otro mundo, a pesar de tener un par de golpes en la cara y un ojo morado.

-¿Ahora que haremos? –dijo el profesor al ver a los dos chicos lastimados.

-Hay que ponerles maquillaje –sugirió Suki.

-Eh si, aprovecha de pintarle los ojos a Zuko –dijo Azula.

-Y a Sokka un poco de rubor –se burlo Katara y las tres chicas se rieron con grandes carcajadas.

-No pienso ponerme maquillaje –grito Sokka.

-Ni yo –le siguió Zuko.

-Como están es la única solución. –dijo el profesor poniéndole punto final a la discusión.

Llego la tarde, Katara estaba con Zuko viendo su atuendo para la obra, le quedaba un poco ancho, empezó a marcar los lugares donde había que cortar con alfileres y él gritaba, tenia un miedo terrible a que Katara lo pinchara.

-Relájate –le decía ella mientras ponía los alfileres.

Y llego el día, la obra fue presentada, Zuko lo había hecho bien a pesar de las preocupaciones de Katara, luego se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto.

-Muy bien, aunque pudo ser mejor –dijo Katara.

-¿Mejor? Mejor hubiera sido si tú fueras Julieta.

-De nada sirve, además Song no es fea.

-Claro como tú no tuviste que besarla.

-Ja, es bueno saber que me prefieres en vez de a ella.

-¿Hay algo mas que decir? ¿Felicidades?

-Si.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Ven les dije que habían sorpresas, como que Song era Julieta y el beso inesperado, yay Zuko, Zuko, Zuko eres increíble, por lo menos lo afronto y no es como el Zuko de mi fic 3, bueno hasta la próxima, les mando un montón de abrazos y felices pascuas de resurrección, que les lleguen chocolates xD. **

**Kyoshi… **


	12. El baile

**Hola, tengo que aprovechar mi tiempo al máximo, bueno aquí el capitulo 12 del fic 2, este capitulo será un poco corto, es para ponerle un poco mas de, como decirlo, mas, mas, mas escena, mas real el contexto, bien los reviews: (**_always mssb_**) siempre espero tu review y nunca falla x3 (**_yumisha_**) si tienes razón, siempre encuentro la posibilidad de Zutara, mi hermano me dijo que para que tenia que ser Katara Julieta, y fue una gran idea (**_Eleos Argentum_**) sep, tienes razón con lo de Zuko, pero y que mi hermano tiene catorce y se comporta como un niño de 7 ¿no seria lógico que si Zuko tiene 15 se debería comportar como un niño de 8-9? (**_G-i-S-a-Y_**) es que en su casa ella es la mas madura, aunque no es difícil ganarle a Sokka xD (**_flower of night_**) ¿te toco ser Julieta? En mi curso vamos a hacer la obra, pero aun no, y este será el fic con mas actualización porque llego a mi casa y escribo en vez de estudiar xD. **

Capitulo 12: 

El baile.

Pasaron semanas después de la obra, Suki y Katara iban por el pasillo conversando y riendo, de pronto vieron al conserje pegar un anuncio, decía así: GRAN BAILE DE INVIERNO ESTE 20 DE DICIEMBRE PARA DESPEDIR EL SEMESTRE.

-¿Baile de invierno? –pregunto Suki.

-Que original –le respondió Katara.

-A mi no me miren, fue idea del director –dijo el conserje mientras se iba.

-Que bien, hay que ir con un disfraz.

-¿Piensas ir? –pregunto Suki.

-Tal vez.

-Yo no se.

Siguieron caminando, conversaban entre ellas y reían, se toparon con Zuko, Suki entendió que se debía ir.

-¿Y con quien iras al baile? –pregunto ella.

-Con Song.

-Ah.

-Yo no quería ir con ella, pero el profesor de teatro me obligo, como ella fue Julieta.

-¿Y con quien querías ir?

-No se, adivina tú.

-Umm… no se me ocurre.

-Bueno, así que no se te ocurre.

-Podría ser con Suki, es tu amiga.

-Pero tú también lo eres.

-Así que era conmigo.

-Podría ser.

Faltaba poco para el 20, Katara no sabia que hacer, con que ir, tomo un vestido sencillo y estuvo toda una tarde trabajando para que se vea lo mejor posible.

Jet llego a su casa, Katara lo recibió, él no sabia como explicarle lo que quería decir.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? –pregunto ella.

-Eso, era lo que te iba a decir, ¿me lo preguntas?

-Claro.

-Si, como no, por fin me haces caso.

-No te ilusiones.

DÍA 20 DE DICIEMBRE:

20 era ya, Zuko estaba junto a su hermana y a su madre viendo los arreglos de los disfraces.

-Zuko, ¿te has disfrazado del "Gato con Botas"? –pregunto Azula.

-Ja-ja-ja, Soy uno de los tres mosqueteros –le respondió.

-Tus amigos te dejaron solo, ahora eres el Gato con Botas.

-Cierra la boca, por lo menos no parezco gallina.

-Mi vestido tiene plumas de pavo real, "gatito".

-Gallina.

-Gato.

-Gallina.

-Gato.

-Niños, por favor, ¿pueden estar tranquilos? –dijo Ursa.

-Ella comenzó.

-Lo que dice el Gatito acusete es cierto.

-¡¡¡Que no soy un gato!!!

-Gato.

-Gallina obesa.

-Me dijiste gorda.

-Eres una adivina.

-Me has dicho gorda… yo no estoy gorda –dijo tocándose el estomago para comprobar si lo que decía su hermano era cierto.

-Claro que si, si no fuera así mamá no hubiera mandado a enanchar el traje.

-Eres un… ¡ay! –dijo lanzando una llama a su sombrero que tenia una pluma blanca, para suerte de Zuko se alcanzo a agachar.

-Ten cuidado con mi sombrero.

-Te lo tenías merecido, ga-ti-to.

-¡Que no soy un gato!...

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mientras ellos discutían, en la casa de Katara había otro problema mas grabe, Sokka no podía ir y Katara no podía dejarlo solo.

-Pero no te puedo dejar aquí –decía ella –mira el estado en el que estas.

-Estoy un poco resfriado es todo.

-Llamare a alguien, pero quien podrá venir.

-Yue, con ella estaré bien.

-Ja, lo que quieres tu es quedarte solo con ella.

-Y tú, vas con Jet pero se que bailaras con Zuko, te doy cinco dólares si terminas bailando con Zuko.

-Y yo te apuesto cinco dólares a que lo hago.

-Trato hecho… un minuto, cinco… dos… salgo perdiendo.

-Lo siento, ya dijiste.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Toph estaba arreglando el estúpido vestido que sus padres le habían regalado, tocaron la puerta, era Aang, lo hizo pasar, siempre estaban juntos, se conocieron cierto día, era el primer día de colegio para ambos, todo comenzó cuando Toph molesto a Aang, luego de eso se hicieron buenos amigos, casi inseparables, es por ello que Toph, a veces, se pone un poco celosa de Meng.

-¿nos vamos a ir con Katara? –pregunto Aang.

-No, ella ira con Jet.

-Creí que iba a ir con Zuko ¿Qué pasara con esos dos?

-Vieja copuchenta –se burlo Toph.

-¿Qué? Solo digo.

Ambos se fueron juntos, cuando llegaron ahí estaba Zuko, aburrido, conversando con Song de temas que ni a él le importaba, Katara llego poco después con Jet, Zuko se acerco a ella, la tomo de la mano para invitarla a bailar, ella acepto.

-¿No hacen linda pareja? –pregunto Haru (No andaba ni de gala ni nada, solo andaba como si fuera cualquier cosa) a Song.

-No –le respondió ella, él se alejo y le hizo la misma pregunta a Jet, pero su respuesta fue peor de lo que el imaginaba, después le pregunto a Aang y a Toph.

-Si, excelente –le respondieron.

-Por fin alguien que me apoya, llevan quince minutos así.

-Que lindos, es tonto bailar eso si, yo no quiero.

-Toph, te invito a bailar –dijo Aang.

-¿Qué no me acabas de oír?

-Entonces invitare a Meng.

-Vamos –dijo Toph agarrándolo del brazo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Quién se cree? –se decía Mai.

-¿Tienes algún problema con Katara? A mi me cae bien –le dijo Ty Lee.

-Cállate, no te pedí tu opinión.

-Descuida Mai, cuando Zuko se separe de ella podrás ir por el –le dijo Azula, pero no paso, después de bailar se sentaron a conversar, de pronto ella calló.

-Eso no fue gracioso –agrego.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

-Esta bien, no fue gracioso –y sin que se diera cuenta un canapé le cayo directo en la cara –Katara.

-Eso si fue gracioso.

-Y esto más –dijo tomando otro y lanzándoselo, pero para su mala suerte, llego al cabello de Suki.

-¡Zuko! –grito ella, lo lanzo pero gracias a que Zuko se agacho, le cayo a alguien mas, así comenzó una ilógica "guerra de comida", al que le caía le caía, y así termino todo, Zuko y Katara en la oficina del director.

-Vaya no se que haré contigo, chico –le decía Bumi.

-Mandarme a mi casa.

-Oh no, no, claro que no, y tu niña, eres mi mejor alumna y te veo por primera vez en estas condiciones… -así comenzó a hablar.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Azula? –Dijo Ursa -¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

-En la oficina del director –dijo ella mientras veía televisión.

-¿Otra vez? –Azula asintió -¿No se que haré con este chico?

Pasaban los minutos y él no llegaba, hasta que la puerta se abrió, era él, mientras subía por las escaleras su madre le hablo -¿Zuko?, ¿Qué paso hijo?.

-Mañana te cuento mamá, mañana.

-Yo se –dijo Azula –todo fue culpa de Katara.

-¿De Katara? –pregunto Ursa.

-Mas que nada mamá, fue culpa mía, si no le hubiera dicho eso no habría hecho eso.

-Perdón, no te entiendo, parece un trabalenguas.

-Nada, solo la moleste y me lanzo un canapé en la cara.

-Y luego se la lanzaste a una niña, ella a otro, y el otro al otro, y el otro a otro, otro a otro y así –dijo Azula mientras no despegaba la vista del televisor.

-Buenas noche Zuko –le dijo su madre.

-¿Qué no lo vas a retar? Entonces ¿Por qué a mi cuando intento quemar al perro si?

-Azula, no fue culpa de nadie.

-A veces pienso que quieres mucho más a Zuko –y se dirigió a su habitación muy triste.

-Azula, no… –intentaba explicar Ursa.

-Lo siento mamá –le dijo Zuko.

-No hay problema hijo, vete a dormir.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Acabo, un poco corto, lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos después. **

**Kyoshi…**


	13. La feria de entretenciones

**Hola!, como me gusta escribir capítulos de una, ya tengo casi listo el que viene después de este, lo que me falta es el final, bueno, aquí esta…**

**Ah y lo reviews xD (**_xrissy_**) Yep, en este capitulo hay Haru y en el siguiente igual, aunque un poco menos xD (**_yumisha_**) Verdad? Faltan mas detalles, ahora estoy en un curso de detalles en la que mi maestras es FireLady, ojala aprenda algo y no sea tan burra n.n (**_always mssb_**) También hay Tophang en este lió, pero la pareja principal de Zutara, también hay Soki y Yukka y Jetara y Jinko y hay averígüenlo ustedes xD (**_Eleos Argentum_**) Yep, mi hermano tubo que ir a algo así y yo lo acompañe y paso exactamente lo mismo, de ahí saque el concepto de guerra de comida, fue una gran noche xD (**_Zukara Love_**) Muchas gracias, personalmente a mi también me gusta mi Zuzu, aunque cuando crece madura y es un poco… ya, no adelantemos las cosas, mejor que quede en suspenso n.n **

**PD: Es el día después del baile.**

Capitulo 13: 

La feria de entretenciones.

Ese día era un hermoso día, cubierto de nieve, Katara despertó y al mirar por su ventana se vistió rápidamente para ir a ver, al salir le esperaba una fría bola da nieve.

-Venganza por lo de ayer –le dijo Zuko y otra bola de nieve le llego a él.

-Venganza por lo de ahora –le respondió ella.

-Sabes, quiero hablarte sobre algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que llego una…

-Katara, ven, mira tengo un trineo, lo llevaremos a la punta de ese montículo de nieve ¿quieres venir? –pregunto Aang.

-Si, claro que si, adiós Zuko.

-Gracias por escucharme –dijo en voz baja mientras veía a la chica irse.

-Relájate Zuko, ya vendrá tu oportunidad.

-¿Lu Ten?

-Él mismo.

-Creí que estabas en Inglaterra.

-Estaba, ya no, pasado ¿Por qué pierdes el tiempo con esa chica? Mira a Song, espera por ti.

-¿Quién es Song? **(Que despistado)** a Song, la chica esa.

-Si, ella, ¿Por qué no le hablas?

-Nah, yo quiero que Katara se fije en mi.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga Song?

-A Katara le gustan cosas distintas a las que me gustan a mí, además es mejor en los video-juegos que yo.

Lu Ten suspiro –Tu ganas ¿Qué harás?

-No se, algo se me ocurrirá.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-Wow eso fue divertido –se rió Katara.

-Si –le respondió Aang –hagamos el montículo más alto.

-Genial.

-Yo paso –dijo Toph.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Donde Haru.

Lo busco, le gustaba estar con él, lo conoció desde pequeña, antes que conociera a Aang y a Katara, mucho antes, siempre lo molestaba, y esta no seria la excepción, comenzó a lanzarle bolas de nieve, hasta que llegaron a una zona sin nieve, fue ahí cuando Toph lanzo a Haru directo a un árbol, estuvo ahí colgado durante minutos hasta que llego Katara.

-Gracias, creí que moriría a ahí –dijo el chico.

-No hay de que.

-Katara, emm… quieres ir conmigo hoy en la noche a la feria de entretenciones.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres…

-Si, pero ¿Por qué me invitas?

-¿Acaso no puedo?

-Está bien, esta noche entonces.

Zuko lo había escuchado, ¿Cómo él no lo pudo hacer? Pero Haru si lo hizo, aunque estaría ahí para arruinarlo todo, eso ténganlo por seguro, así llego la tarde, Sokka estaba sentado, como siempre, sin despegar la vista del televisor.

Zuko llego poco después a su casa, no había nadie mas que él y Azula, ¿tenia que ser ella? Se preguntaba, Azula no tenia nada que hacer mas que torturar a su hermano mientras él intentaba no hacerle caso de las cosas que ella decía, como: ¡Papá no te quiere!, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?, y ese tipo de cosas que aunque no era gran cosa con el tiempo se iba haciendo una herida, aunque no la escuchaba, solo veía TV, como a la media hora después llego alguien, alguien que Zuko no esperaba.

-Adelante –dijo Azula –Zuko, te importa si Mai y yo nos sentamos junto a ti.

-Ah yo me largo –dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Te quedas ahí –le dijo con voz amenazante y él volvió a su puesto.

Mai lo miro toda la tarde, era evidente, le gustaba, si tan solo se fijara en mi, decía ella mientras lo seguía mirando, realmente era muy lindo, tenia la piel clara, cabello no muy corto y castaño oscuro, realmente largo y dos ojos que cuando te miraban parecía que él no estuviera ahí, a decir verdad distraídos, pero eso no pasaba con Katara, con ella no, siempre estaba tan atento a su sonrisa, en pocas palabras, un adolescente enamorado, pero se había enamorado de la chica equivocada, ella todavía tenia esa alma de niña, aun no se daba cuenta que su "amigo" quería tener otro lugar en su corazón, podía lo mas bien tener a cualquier chica, bueno cualquiera no, menos Katara y Suki, en especial Suki, aun le duelen los golpes que le dio, pero se habían vuelto buenos amigos, bueno como decía, podría tener a todo el montón de chicas que él quisiera, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, a cualquiera, incluso había un grupo de chicas que siempre estaban mirándolo y hablando de él, a veces se sentía un poco incomodo, Suki siempre le decía "Ahí esta tu club de fans, salúdalas", o cuando iba con Katara, ella solo se reía, de pronto se dio cuenta que Mai lo miraba, no se sorprendió, solo levanto un poco la mano extendida en señal de saludo y dijo: -Hola.

-Hola –le respondió ella nerviosa.

-Estarás feliz Azula, me quede todo el tiempo viendo tu ridícula película de amor.

-No entiendo Zuko.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué no se quedo con Jonh en vez de Harry? Jonh siempre la había amado, Harry llego a su vida cuando ella tenía trece.

-A lo mejor Harry era mejor persona, ¿feliz?

-Si, ah y alimenta a mi gerbo.

-Eso ya no es un gerbo, mas parece un ratón gigante.

-Aliméntalo o mamá me lo quitara.

-Aliméntalo o mamá me lo quitara, no sabes decir otra cosa, me molestas todo el día y…

-Por favor, no hagas que te humille delante de Mai.

-Agrr ahora de que se trata esto.

-Cállate empleado, ve y tráenos unas sodas.

-No.

En un instante sonó el teléfono, Zuko estaba feliz, era Suki quien lo invitaba al cine, un minuto, ¿al cine?, ¿para que lo haría?, solo fue a reunirse con ella, pero no era precisamente de eso lo que quería hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué esa reunión inoportuna?

-Estaba aburrida.

-Ahh… genial, y yo soy el payaso.

-Ese no es el punto, escucha, Haru saldrá con Katara.

-Y eso qué.

-Como que qué, ¿no sientes celos? Se que te gusta.

-¿Katara?

-No Haru. –dijo sarcástica.

-A mi no me gusta.

-Oh si, como digas, escucha, tengo mucho que hacer y seria mucho pedirte tu opinión de chico para que pueda comprar ropa.

-Ropa igual a cosa de chicas, mmm… no.

-Oh vamos, te ayudare.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?

-Te diré como llamar la atención de Katara.

-Umm… no lo se, ¿para que la necesitaría?

-¿Sigues con este juego?

-Está bien, te acompañare, pero no por la razones que tu crees.

-No, claro que no.

-Parece que se te pego el mal de Sokka… la estupidez.

Zuko paso toda la tarde con Suki, No, Si, No, eran las respuestas, siempre las mismas, termino por cargar él las bolsas.

-Lo que querías tú no era mi opinión, era que yo te cargara las cosas.

-Las dos cosas. –Dijo feliz Suki –Sokka estaba ocupado.

-Así que estoy haciendo su trabajo.

-Correcto.

Caminaron hacia la casa de Suki, y déjenme decirles que no queda muy cerca, cuando llegaron ya casi era de noche, Zuko se despidió de Suki con un beso casi en la boca de la chica, ambos se quedaron mirándose luego Suki reacciono.

-Ve –dijo.

-Voy –le respondió.

-¿Quién es ese joven?, ¿Sokka? –dijo una anciana sentada en un sillón.

-No abuela, es un amigo.

-A mi no me haces tonta, ese chico te dio un beso, y a mi tanto que me gustaba Sokka.

-Abue… ¿llamaron mis padres?

-Si.

-Para la próxima dile que necesito 200 dólares.

-Con doscientos dólares en mis tiempos podías comprarte una casa.

-Ya no empieces con tus historias de año 1.000 a.C.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Zuko llego a su casa solo para cambiarse de ropa y salir, iría con ellos quisieran o no, su madre le pregunto todo: ¿Cuándo llegas?, ¿A dónde vas?, ¿Con quien vas?, ¿Vas a la casa de alguien?, ¿Te espero?

-Mamá tengo 15 años, ya no soy un niño.

-Pero mira como creces, parece ayer cuando me pedías que te arropara y te contara un cuento.

-Fue ayer –dijo Azula mientras comía una manzana.

-Ja-ja-ja. –dijo él

-¿Vas a estar con Katara?

-Con ella y con Haru.

-¿Puedo ir?

-¿De cuando que te importa Haru?

-Puede ser que me importe.

-Zuko, deja que tu hermana te acompañe.

-¿Por qué siempre arruinan mis mejores momentos?

Se fueron ambos, Azula y Zuko se encontraron con ellos por casualidad ¿o no?

-Hola, te ves muy linda Katara –dijo Zuko mirándola a los ojos, ella se sonrojo y los cuatro caminaron por la feria, toda la noche Haru intentaba hablar con privado con Katara, pero Zuko nunca lo dejaba, hasta que Haru hablo con Zuko a solas.

-Escucha, traje a Katara para que me ayudara a conquistar a una chica.

-¿Acaso nunca lo has hecho?

-No, ni siquiera he besado a una.

-¿Nunca? Que perdedor.

-Ja ¿Cuantas has besado?

-17 ep… 19 mas Katara y Kong.

-Se llama Song.

-Ah como sea.

-Escucha, tranquilo, no te quitare a tu chica.

-¿Qué chica?

-Cuál de todas es la pregunta… a Katara.

-¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

-Toph, Suki, Sokka y yo.

-uno… dos… tres… lo saben cuatro personas.

-Eres un genio en las matemáticas.

-Ah no me importa, pretendo terminar la escuela y luego vagar por el mundo pidiéndole dinero a mi padre.

-Lindo futuro.

-Lo se.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Zuko ayudaba a Haru…

-Y ¿Qué tomaras a cambio?

-Eres amigo de Katara ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-A lo que voy es que tú me ayudaras con ella, no confió en Suki.

-Está bien.

Ambos se fueron, caminaron por todo el parque mientras Zuko le explicaba que el gran secreto era ser uno mismo.

-Claro es fácil decirlo.

-Escucha, tú solo tienes que comportarte… ammm… ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Es fácil decirlo.

-Mira a Long.

-Se llama Song.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién le manda a tener un nombre tan difícil?, escucha, esto es lo que haré, será acercare y luego me voy, después me imitaras e iras por ella.

-Está bien.

-Hola –dijo el mientras se acercaba.

-Hola –le respondió.

-Song ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Bueno, solo quería decirte que te ves muy linda esta noche.

-Así que se los dices a todas las chicas –dijo una voz por detrás.

-Katara, no déjame…

-No, nada, te entiendo, bueno diviértete con Song, a lo mejor te sientas a gusto con ella.

**CONTINUARA… **

**Ahh eso le pasa por galán, quien le manda ¿no? Bueno, el sgte. Episodio será de la navidad, y manden reviews, vamos, que esperan, mándelos xDDD, que mas, umm… creo que eso es todo, cuídense. **

**Se despide… **

**Kyoshi… **


	14. Navidad, ¿dulce o amarga navidad?

**Bien, este es un especial de navidad que ya estaba hecho hace mucho,**** pero no terminado por completo, y se envió un día que no tiene que ver con la navidad, jejeje, pero según el orden cronológico que lleva mi historia en Sei es navidad n.n (**_Xrissy_**) jaja, bien por ti amiga, así no quedas pegada, muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado (**_always mssb_**) jajaja, no muy trillado, esa ya es la idea de la Irrel, yo soy original con mis fics, y todo lo tengo en la mente, debería anotarlo por si pierdo la memoria (**_Xrissy_** (otra vez)) bueno, bueno, ya llegara su tiempo para esos dos en el fic, y subiré el capitulo cuando lo termine porque estoy estancada, no se si dejarlo hasta ahí o seguir pensando, es que esta muy corto porque tiene como 500 palabras (**_G-i-S-a-Y_**) eso se lo dejo en la imaginación del resto, créeme que lo que yo me imagino no es nada bueno para Zuzu, diré ahora lo que pasa esa noche, Zuko le pide que no se enoje y ella le grita "no me enoje", y después Haru le dice a Zuko que Katara esta celosa y es así como ella se tranquiliza, pero después ocurre un hecho un poco desagradable para Katara, eso sale en este capi así que solo tienen que leer n.n (**_Yumi_**) Uuu Yumi, ¿de donde sacaste esta dirección?, dime, no te aproveches que estés lejos de mi, ah ya se, mi hermano, verdad? El siempre dice las direcciones de mis obras a mis amigos T-T. **

Capitulo 14: 

Navidad, ¿dulce o amarga Navidad?

Era 22 de Diciembre y en Sei todos colocaban sus adornos navideños, bueno, sus últimos adornos, en cada casa se veía que todo estaba listo para recibir la Navidad y la nevada del día anterior hacia ver un habiente calido en la ciudad, en el centro muchas personas compraban sus regalos, en el hogar de Sokka y Katara ocurría lo mismo, ambos esperaban con ansias la llegada de su padre para armar el árbol de navidad y pasar juntos la Noche Buena, el teléfono sonó, Sokka contesto rápidamente ganándole el teléfono a su hermana.

-Alo… ¡papá! –Exclamo y en el rostro de Katara rápidamente apareció una sonrisa -¿Cuándo llegas?... ¿Por qué? …Pero… papá, …. No… esta bien –dijo desilusionado el moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuándo llega? –pregunto su hermana menor.

-Él… él no vendrá.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Tiene negocios y cosas que hacer, tú sabes, el maldito trabajo siempre esta presente.

-Esta será la única navidad que no pasaremos con él.

-Descuida dijo que intentaría venir, por el momento será mejor que armemos el árbol de navidad.

-¿Pasaremos la navidad con Gran-Gran?

-No lo creo, recuerda que ella todas las navidades va a jugar carioca con sus amigas, pero, de seguro que papá vendrá.

-Esta bien, armemos el árbol de navidad…

Con mucho trabajo lograron armar el bendito árbol, pero no quedo tan lindo como esperaban, los adornos estaban mal colocados y las luces era lo mejor que tenia, se demoraron alrededor de 4 o 3 horas en terminar, contando los desacuerdos y riñas, al prender las luces una de ella se quemo logrando un corto circuito y luego el árbol se incendio.

-¡Fuego! –grito Katara.

-Y me lo dices a mi, tu eres la maestra agua.

-Está bien –dijo rompiendo una ventana para que el agua entrara, bueno la nieve convertida en agua, luego de que el fuego fuera apagado ambos dieron un enorme suspiro.

-¡¿Tenias que romper la ventana?!

-¡Discúlpame!, por lo menos salve tu vida y a la casa.

-Agrr…, y ahora que árbol tendremos… -dijo señalando el árbol todo quemado.

-¡Ay! No lo se, ve a buscar otro…

-¿Por qué yo?

-No lo se, solo… será la peor navidad que hayamos tenido.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Ay! No lo se, donde Suki o Zuko, tal vez donde Toph o Aang, además que te importa –dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

-Agrr yo también me largo –se dijo saliendo por la otra puerta.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara salio de su casa y vio a Zuko y a Suki caminando, ella camino a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo? –pregunto Suki a Katara.

-No, nada –le respondió esta.

-Oh vamos te conozco, te pasa algo.

-Papá no vendrá, mi padre no estará en navidad.

-Ah el mió nunca esta –comento Zuko.

-Es que… nunca había faltado.

-Si, y para estar con Sokka la navidad…

-Va a ser la peor que haya tenido.

-Es fácil decirlo, relájate, de seguro habrán peores.

-Zuko, se supone que tenemos que ayudarla –dijo Suki en voz baja.

-La estoy ayudando.

-Sigo enojada contigo Zuko –dijo Katara.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué paso? No me contaron.

-Paso que en la noche cuando estábamos con Song, Haru y Azula me lanzo un helado en la cabeza.

-Fue casualidad.

-Fue horrible.

-Si, fue horrible –dijo Suki.

-Lo lamento.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Arrodillado.

-No lo haré.

-Era una broma, claro que te perdono, no puedo estar enojada contigo.

-Lo se, soy genial ¿no?

-Lamento interrumpir su "charla" pero me gustaría irme.

-Vete.

-Me voy, me voy.

Ambos caminaron juntos, él intentaba darle ánimos, pero de nada funcionaba, e incluso intentaba hacerla reír, luego se aburrió y ella lo noto, decidió despedirse de él, cuando llego a su casa Sokka no estaba, preparo un bocadillo y salió al centro de la ciudad, todos compraban regalos de navidad para sus queridos y ella decidió comprar uno para la única persona que pasaría la navidad junto a ella, le compro una bufanda, muy poco original el regalo, pero era lo único que le alcanzaba con 4 dólares.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –pregunto Zuko que caminaba junto a ella desde hace un rato.

-Nevara –dijo ella –si, estoy mejor, ya me di cuenta que será con Sokka la única persona con la que pasare la navidad –dijo la chica arreglándose la bufanda para que le cubriera del frío.

-Eso es bueno, ¿te pasa algo? –pregunto al ver que la chica estaba triste.

-Si no te has dado cuenta, ayer, en la noche, perdí mi collar, no lo encuentro.

-Oh, que mal –dijo metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo, hacía frío, pero la loca idea de Katara de tomar un helado y esa mirada tan infantil logro que juntos tomaran un helado de fresa -¿Cómo llegue a esto? –pregunto a ella.

-Vamos, sonríe, el día es lindo –dijo ella tomando su copa de helado.

-Me gustas mas cuando estas deprimida ¬¬.

-¿A si? Pues tu me gustas –dijo ella mirándolo por unos segundos hasta que agacho la vista a su helado, él se sonrojo, no sabía que decir.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Llego tarde a su casa, se la paso toda la tarde hablando con Zuko, ese chico la hacía mantenerse ocupada, lo quería mucho y además degustaba mucho también, espero a su hermano despierta, él tenía muchos amigos, no valía la pena buscarlo, si no estaba con uno estaba con otro y mas se tardaría ella en buscarlo que él en llegar a casa.

Al día siguiente fue donde Toph con su hermano, la niña hacía bromas sobre él y Katara solo reía mientras su hermano hervía en enojo, se despidieron, llegaron a su casa, Sokka salió a comprarle un regalo a su hermana (ultimo día, nunca es bueno).

-Katara –dijo Zuko tocando la ventanilla de su cocina –te tengo un regalo.

-¿Qué?

-Si, no lo habrás hasta navidad –le advirtió él –y una cosa que es importante en navidad, no importa si estas sola con tu hermano, lo importante es que no estas sola y recuerda que los que están lejos siempre viven en tu corazón. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella aprecio mucho su regalo y las palabras, tanto así que lo abrazo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

¡NAVIDAD! Al fin, o ouch para Sokka y Katara, lo importante era estar juntos, prepararon la cena y una fogata hermosa, la navidad, como lo había dicho su amigo, es no estar solo, juntos esperaron la media noche y abrieron los regalos que le habían enviado sus familiares, y por ultimo el de cada uno, Sokka le regalo lo mismo que Katara le había regalado a él, aun así se dieron un gran abrazo de hermanos y se fueron a dormir, cuando ya estaba en la cama abrió el pequeño obsequio de Zuko, si, era su collar ¿pero donde lo encontro?

**CONTINUARA… **

**¿Qué pasara? Ni me pregunten porque apenas se, si quieren, con los reviews pueden mandarme ideas, bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, hasta el próximo****, adiós. **

**Kyoshi…**

**PD: Urrr que lindo mi Zuzu.**


End file.
